Kiss and Control
by Jaque Weasley
Summary: UA - Ele não precisava dizer ou fazer mais nada, se mantendo afastado e demonstrando um prazer horripilante em vê-la querer algo que não podia ter: liberdade. Até o momento em que havia algo mais a impedindo de ser livre: seus controladores beijos.
1. Prólogo

**Kiss and Control**

_UA - Ele não precisava dizer ou fazer mais nada, se mantendo afastado e demonstrando um prazer horripilante em vê-la querer algo que não podia ter: liberdade. Até o momento em que havia algo mais a impedindo de ser livre: seus controladores beijos._

**Prólogo**

O sol não precisava despontar amarelamente no horizonte. A rotina e o dever fizeram com que a herdeira Hyuuga o pressentisse antes disso acontecer.

Piscou três vezes e tal qual esse sutil movimento, os seguintes se deram igualmente leves, mudos e precisos. A cama arranjada como se ela não tivesse passado a sua noite ali.

Seus pés a levaram para o banheiro. Os músculos se adaptando ao novo estado, os olhos perdendo a névoa que os embaçava após todo o despertar. A postura que contradizia o torpor sonolento que seu organismo relutava em largar.

Com a coluna reta, ela se olhou no espelho.

Mais um dia começava.

* * *

- Iá! – Hinata treinava na ala oeste da mansão Hyuuga.

Para manter o equilíbrio e adquirir a sabedoria e, a formação que seu destino requisitava, não era somente necessário estudar, ou aulas de postura, ou de comportamento adequado.

A mente e o corpo são como a ponta de um mesmo fio e se este está padecendo ao ser desfiado numa das pontas, não demorará muito para que o mesmo ocorra com a outra ponta.

Por isso ela estava cumprindo mais um dia de treino.

- Bom treino Hinata-sama – o mestre Yushiki sinalizou o fim da aula.

- Obrigada mestre – ela disse docemente e foi liberada em seguida.

Se inclinando em agradecimento para uma das criadas, que lhe aguardava na porta do local de seu treino, ela aceitou uma toalha e um copo de água.

As endorfinas liberadas pelo seu corpo logo após o exercício físico a enovelaram num abraço prazeroso, assim como a descida do líquido gelado pela sua garganta. Porém sua face permaneceu corada (independente do recente refrescor que bebera), devido ao esforço da atividade física **e** frente à expectativa de encontrar sua irmã. Elas haviam marcado uma manhã de compras e Hinata não fazia tal coisa com freqüência, mas somente o fato de sua irmã estar tão empolgada e falando pelos cotovelos desde as vésperas, fez com que a Hyuuga mais velha acabasse se contagiando.

Hinata sempre fora muito sensível às emoções alheias. Característica interpretada como fraqueza pela maioria do seu clã. Se ela estava em contato com alguém muito alegre, seu coração se aquecia com o mesmo sentimento; se era alguém que estivesse muito triste, ela sufocava com uma dor no peito ao sentir o mesmo que o outro.

E esse "dom" influiu na futura escolha sua para medicina, a capacidade de se identificar era a base do curso. Porém, não significa que o que a doce Hyuuga _gostaria_ de fazer, ela _iria_ fazer.

Seu pai acreditava que a medicina iria somente desviar Hinata do seu verdadeiro destino: assumir a liderança da corporação Hyuuga.

Ao relembrar das palavras ásperas do pai, Hinata sentiu a conhecida onda de impotência e incapacidade que sempre lhe assomava, desde quando era pequena. A decepção e insatisfação de seu genitor era uma constante em sua vida, mas nem por isso fizera com que Hinata se acostumasse.

Era _constantemente_ doloroso.

Certas regras existiam e deveriam ser respeitadas e naquele momento Hinata havia esquecido completamente delas, seja devido aos seus pensamentos tristes (que envolviam o pai) ou aos entusiasmados (que levitavam em torno de Hanabi e a ida às compras). Os passos se davam mais rápidos do que era seu costume, um pequeno sorriso aflorava em seus lábios assim como um brilho perceptível em seus olhos, além da sensação de pré-ouvir as exclamações excitadas e escandalosas de sua irmã.

Hinata havia conseguido, pelo menos naquele ínfimo segundo, esquecer do gélido e amargo olhar que seu pai lhe reservava.

Com uma das mãos no corrimão de madeira nobre, a outra balançando à esquerda para manter o equilíbrio na sua corrida, ela percorreu o primeiro lance de escadas. A vista borrada e o que menos importava era o que estava a sua frente no agora, mas sim o que estaria num futuro bem próximo.

Seu corpo já tinha decorado num mapa interno todos os centímetros da casa. Ao menos era no que ela se escorara para continuar seu caminho rumo ao seu quarto. Provavelmente Hanabi já estaria lá a aguardando com um livro preenchido de reclamações e uma lista determinando o que deveriam fazer passo a passo e...

Uma pisada em falso e a perda do seu ponto central de equilíbrio. Ela ainda tentou recuperar sua posição anterior, mas só conseguiu atrasar a sua queda por questão de segundos. Instintivamente ela fechou os olhos e trouxe as mãos na direção dos mesmos para proteger o rosto.

Um, dois e três.

Ela refez a conta com as pálpebras mais apertadas.

Um, dois e três e...

Lhufas.

Confusa ela descontraiu todos os músculos, abrindo os olhos.

Braços a impediram de cair.

Braços tão diferentes dos dela, não unicamente porque eram masculinos. Eram fortes, determinados e agiam com uma precisão que ela reconhecia que nunca chegaria a ter. Apesar de seus treinos, não obtinha a mesma habilidade e aparência _daqueles_ braços.

Hinata não precisava ver o dono dos membros para saber a quem pertenciam.

- Neji-nii-san... – ela não sabia o que dizer, ao menos tinha certeza absoluta de que não precisava fitar seu rosto para saber que era ele, sendo que ela não precisava fitá-lo **principalmente** porque não conseguiria.

Ele deveria lhe estar encarando inexpressivamente repreensivo. Era impossível presenciar um momento sequer em que seu primo esboçasse um milímetro de emoção. Assim como ela se vigiava o máximo possível para que não fosse pega fazendo algo que fosse contra as regras...

Porém, ali estava ela. E o frio que a enforcava era pura e simplesmente recriminador.

- O-o-obrig... – ela teria completado seu agradecimento, se ele não tivesse lhe dado as costas e continuado seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O que era a mais crua ilusão.

Ele não era do tipo que esquecia.

Ainda congelada por uns bons vinte segundos, Hinata soltou o ar aliviada e se lembrou do compromisso com Hanabi. Não adiantava se torturar por algo que poderia ser um problema, assim como não poderia se tornar um.

Com cuidado, ela chegou à porta de seu quarto e retomando seu sorriso discreto, ela entrou.

Para sua grande surpresa Hanabi não estava ali. Em vez disso, seu pai a esperava tão impassível e endurecido como sempre fora.

- P-p-papai...? – ela se lembrou que precisava respirar após, enfim, pronunciar o que sua visão lhe indicava estar adiante.

- Seu treino acabou faz dez minutos – o líder Hyuuga mencionou, sem emoção.

Não era uma pergunta.

- E-eu... encontrei c-com Neji-nii-san – ela se justificou, aos poucos se refazendo da presença inesperada.

- Desça para o meu escritório, temos coisas para acertar Hinata – ele encerrou o assunto não esboçando ter dado importância ao que ela lhe dissera.

- Si-sim senhor – ela anuiu respeitosamente, diante da saída de seu pai.

A decepção fez com que seus braços caíssem pesados na lateral de seu corpo.

Mais uma vez ela tentaria provar não ser fraca, ou uma inútil.

* * *

Os Hyuuga possuíam muitos bens. Eram uma grande família que fazia parte da classe abastada e influente do Japão. E no interior dessa rica família, havia uma hierarquia.

Existiam dois ramos: um que desfrutava da riqueza e era responsável por administrá-la e passá-la às futuras gerações, e outro que servia ao primeiro em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Assim se passava há anos.

Sendo o pai de Hinata o líder do "clã" (alcunha dada não somente aos bens materiais dos Hyuuga, por exemplo: a corporação Hyuuga, como também às pessoas que faziam parte da imensa família), logo, sua primogênita era a herdeira de tudo aquilo que ele possuía.

Ela sempre soube disso. Só que nos últimos anos tal conhecimento se tornou verdadeiramente pesado para carregar. O que fazia a Hyuuga se perguntar: por quê?

Por que **ela**? Ela não era forte o suficiente, não tinha a determinação suficiente e muito menos, o brilhantismo suficiente.

Ela não era como Hanabi.

E nem como Neji.

Neji que fora marcado para ficar à sua sombra.

Claro que ela sabia do ódio que ele alimentava por ela. Quando eles eram mais novos as brincadeiras entre eles eram restritas. Hinata era cercada de zelos desnecessários e proibições quanto ao contato que poderia manter com Neji. Ela não entendia, ele também. Fato que ainda se mantinha imutável no presente para Hinata, mas quanto a Neji... Ele demonstrava uma distância tão fria, que Hinata preferia um milhão de vezes mais que ele a esbofeteasse ou gritasse com ela.

E foi com a mente povoada por essas lembranças tempestivas que ela aguardou na porta para que o pai lhe desse a permissão para entrar no aposento.

Recebendo o seu consentimento, a primogênita Hyuuga buscou forças para encarar o genitor com firmeza e confiança e, com muito mais força: não gaguejar.

- Não preciso lhe lembrar do seu papel dentro do clã Hinata – ele começou, a voz tão rígida como da última vez que ele lhe falara, diretamente.

Hiashi mantinha o olhar na paisagem aquém da janela. O que reforçava o sentimento dela de nem merecer o olhar do pai enquanto este lhe dirigisse a palavra.

- E é somente em nome disso, que tomei uma decisão – algo nessa frase fez com que Hinata vencesse a timidez e o peso da inferioridade que amarrava seu olhar ao piso.

- De-desculpe papai, n-n-não entendi di...

- Não terminei de falar.

Ela engoliu em seco e ruborizada, voltou a fitar o solo.

- Por mais evoluída que a sociedade esteja, uma mulher como líder do clã precisa se esforçar em dobro para atingir os objetivos que seu cargo impõe - ele se afastara da janela e caminhou até a lateral de sua mesa, parando exatamente ali, com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas e a atenção concentrada na filha.

- No seu caso, o esforço necessário é ainda maior.

Hinata estremeceu, não somente pela percepção do olhar do pai sobre si, mas pela última frase proferida com a comum frieza impessoal que sempre lhe era reservada.

Imaginando que suas preces poderiam fazer com que ela desaparecesse, Hinata contraiu os músculos do corpo para ajudar no propósito de suas orações, inconscientemente. Assim como o surgimento de tímidas lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar pelos seus olhos.

Não havia motivo para segurar o choro. Ela possuía prova viva disso. Ela _própria_. Ela se enforcando com os fios de seu próprio cabelo. Ela acelerando a vinda de seu fim ao resistir contra a força que lhe afogava. Nada mudaria.

Hiashi se manteve rígido, mais uma vez aparentemente indiferente à atitude da filha e ela nem elaborou hipóteses sobre o que poderia lhe acontecer dali para frente.

Ela que ingenuamente acreditava ter feito progressos e que seu pai os notaria e enfim, lhe reconheceria com orgulho. Que a cada treino ignorava as dores adicionais em mais um golpe. A cada aula enxotava o cansaço por ter ficado até de madrugada estudando. Esperava ansiosamente o reconhecimento de que se tornara mais forte, mais sábia, mais segura e mais digna da liderança do clã...

Contudo, nada parecia mudar. E todos estavam certos sobre ela, afinal.

Não havia esperanças, somente a sufocante escuridão de sempre.

-... Pode entrar – Hiashi disse e voltou a se sentar, fazendo com que a delicada Hyuuga relegasse ao segundo plano de sua mente as emoções que lhe aturdiam.

Antes tão cega pelas mesmas aflições, ela não ouviu quando a outra pessoa que requisitava a permissão de seu pai para entrar o fez, muito menos quando seu pai abandonou a sua frente e se acomodou na poltrona da grande mesa do escritório.

Lugar que seria de Hinata, por direito...

Ela estremeceu mais uma vez, perante a conjectura.

Neji adentrou o ambiente e se inclinou respeitosamente na direção de Hiashi. Hinata grudara seu olhar na figura do primo, temendo sem saber exatamente o quê e igualmente não sabendo explicar a razão de não ter evitado encará-lo, como era de seu feitio em situações como essas em que se sentia coagida, amedrontada e mais do que tudo, sozinha.

- Para a sua preparação Hinata, você será isolada – sentenciou Hiashi – E Neji, como servo direto, irá se reportar a mim sobre os seus progressos.

Hyuuga Hinata viu seu mundo desmoronar.

* * *

N/A: Acho que a minha Hinata não está **tão** angustiante... O Neji parece uma estátua xD

Então... Deu pra agradar? O que vocês acharam? Devo continuar?

Reviews! Reviews! o/


	2. Lar

**Kiss and Control**

**Capítulo 1: Lar.**

Talvez a moradia de ricos e nobres fosse fadada a não ser agraciada com a alegria, ou com moradores alegres. Ou talvez isso não passasse de imaginação e crenças que povoam a mente dos mais humildes, meio encontrado por estes para sobreviver e contentar-se com o pouco que têm.

Todavia, crenças ou não, naquele imenso casarão imponentemente branco, sentimentos positivos não existiam. Suas colunas se erguiam ameaçadoras sobre o chão igualmente branco. Antes de transmitir a imagem impecável de limpeza - já que não havia uma única mancha em qualquer centímetro do local - a mansão provocava uma angústia sufocante em seus visitantes. Não que devido a isso eles deixassem de se aproximar. Peculiarmente, a casa atraía a todos, desde um simples jardineiro a um arquiteto renomado. A diferença estava na justificativa que cada um repetia para si sobre a razão de ser hipnotizado pela construção.

A mais adequada fora dada pela filha de sete anos da senhora responsável pela entrega do jornal, a mansão era mal assombrada, choramingava a criança entre as pernas da mãe encobertas por uma enorme saia florida. E a senhora Doumionji a repreendia rudemente.

Por ser a mais adequada não significa ser, a afirmativa da pequena Doumionji, correta. Pois, por assombrada implica-se em abandono e a mansão tinha moradores, bem... **vivos**.

No momento, concentrados em se manter no inesperado aconchego e calor que aquela fortaleza luminosa lhes provinha contra o rigoroso inverno, do lado externo.

E como aquele clima afagava as paredes da casa... Não existia outra estação que lhe caísse melhor. Abraçava-a e a envolvia, provendo maior grandeza e beleza à mansão e, se tornando uma extensão alva e gelada do imóvel. Durante esse período gélido, o encanto era irresistível e se desprendia junto com a brisa cortante para pairar sobre os poucos transeuntes que se arriscavam a sair de seus lares.

Uma coisa que aquele paraíso em forma de casa nunca poderia ser chamado: lar. Principalmente por ela, Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Hinata retirou uma mexa de seu cabelo, que teimava em fugir do coque que ela mesma fizera, do lado da sua bochecha para prendê-la atrás da orelha e poder se reconcentrar em coisas mais importantes.

Por que não se aborrecer com o ódio que os outros lhe dirigiam? Por que ela mais do que concordava com eles, ela sentia o mesmo por si, pelos seus atos, pela ausência de sensatez e força nos seus atos. Ela aceitava, ela sabia, ela merecia.

Logo, dentre todos eles, Neji era quem mais possuía o direito de odiá-la. E de desejar a sua morte. Ele merecia o que era dela por direito de berço. E ele o merecia por direito de brilhantismo.

Seus pensamentos acompanhavam o ritmo e a precisão dos movimentos de Neji, durante o seu treino. Ele não tinha motivo para se esconder quando se empreendia em qualquer tarefa, o que não se aplicava a ela...

Provavelmente aquele isolamento ordenado pelo seu pai era isso. A tentativa de esconder do clã o tipo de líder que teriam na figura de Hinata, sua própria filha, razão de sua vergonha e desgosto. A garota não pôde evitar as lágrimas. Não pôde evitar o estremecer de seus ombros. Não pôde evitar a tristeza mais uma vez.

Ah... Como ela gostaria de se enraivecer e usar dessa tão desconhecida e misteriosa emoção como fonte para sua força. Para que ocultar? Ela invejava o seu primo. A partir do segundo que ela reconheceu o aperto no peito em fisgada como o pecado da inveja, a herdeira Hyuuga levou as mãos à boca, não acreditando realmente que era capaz de sentir algo tão... tão... tão...

- Hinata-sama – Neji despontou diante de seus olhos, varrendo de sua mente a necessidade de procurar um adjetivo para qualificar mais uma característica, recém descoberta, de si própria da qual não se orgulhava.

Ela ainda o encarou de olhos arregalados e com os dedos sobre os lábios, possivelmente até mais surpresa do que antes por ter pensado que conseguira dissimular a sua presença e ele nunca a notaria.

O gênio Hyuuga aguardou impassível que ela dissesse algo. Contudo, a falta de som advindo de sua prima lhe esfregava no rosto que Hinata piamente acreditava que não seria descoberta por ele, Neji.

Era muita presunção da parte dela...

Então estava ali, Hinata poderia jurar em nome de sua finada mãe que um sorriso de lábios comprimidos levemente tracionado para o lado direito, quase imperceptível, porém fatalmente demoníaco, havia passado como um flash sobre o rosto de Neji.

Depois ele havia se inclinado ligeiramente na sua direção, num cumprimento respeitoso e que anunciava a sua retirada, e lhe deixando sozinha no silêncio.

Ela criou raízes no piso e vidrou seus olhos sobre o nada adiante. A imagem de Neji grudada à sua retina, lhe sufocando numa piscina viscosa de medo.

* * *

Estava entardecendo e ela acabara de ser liberada da aula particular de inglês.

A maioria dos clientes da Hyuuga Corporation usava daquela língua universal para se comunicar. Em tempos passados tanto a companhia quanto o presidente, não precisavam se preocupar com a globalização.

Atualmente, as coisas eram bem diferentes.

Engolindo com certa dificuldade a própria saliva, Hinata percorreu suavemente, com a ponta de seus graciosos dedos, a superfície da mesa onde ela e sua sensei haviam estudado.

Um tímido sorriso aflorou-lhe nos lábios, como uma ingênua flor que teme o desabrochar e ao fazê-lo, esmera-se com cautela a fim de perceber se existem ameaças contra o seu bem estar num ambiente desconhecido e talvez, hostil.

Kurenai-sensei era o que de melhor poderia ter acontecido com sua vida. Ela não era somente professora de inglês, era a professora nos mais diversos assuntos possíveis, era como a mãe que Hinata nunca teve. Além de estar preenchendo o vazio no coração da jovem Hyuuga, vazio esse causado pelo afastamento abrupto e sem despedidas de seus amigos, irmã e de seu mundo.

Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Hanabi-chan e o que causaria espanto em alguns: inclusive seu pai, Hiashi otou-san.

A mais de sete dias ali, sem direito a telefonemas, ou cartas, ou emails.

Ainda saudosa, ela descansou o olhar sobre o seu relógio de pulso, para se sobressaltar instantaneamente. Ela estava atrasada para a aula de preparação de chá: Chado¹.

Sutilmente escorregando pelo corredor, Hinata deslizou alguns centímetros para parar um pouco a frente do seu quarto. Sem pensar o quão inadequadamente ela deveria estar se portando, ela não vedou o aposento e rapidamente puxou a camisa por cima de sua cabeça, atirando a peça de roupa aos seus pés, os quais caminhavam incertos por uma trilha tortuosa em direção ao banheiro.

Já estava com a calça lhe rodeando os joelhos quando a sensação de estar agindo erroneamente lhe gritou dentro do cérebro clamando por razão e, descoordenando mais ainda seus movimentos e embaralhando seus pés e braços na ânsia de tomar a atitude correta.

Atitude que deveria ser... Fechar a porta, claro.

Mas o que Hinata viu em seguida de sua agitação sem habilidade, foi o chão bem mais perto do seu nariz do que o usual e a superfície áspera em contato com a sua bochecha.

Surpresa... Ela havia caído.

- Itai... – murmurou e num bolo confuso de roupas e dores, ela se ergueu, trôpega.

Precisava tomar um banho em questão de segundos e vestir os trajes específicos para a aula de Chado.

Não, não daria tempo... Ainda mais depois desse tombo, ela não conseguia nem andar direito. Hinata suspirou, não conseguia fazer coisas simples sem que algo desse errado, isso só provava que seu pai estava certo, que _todos_ estavam certos...

Ela enfim se pusera de pé e rodara sobre o próprio eixo, não segurando algumas caretas e muxoxos de dor quando seus olhos perolados se focaram sobre algo que não era para estar ali. Pelo menos não naquela hora e principalmente, com ela _naquele_ estado.

A conhecida onda de medo foi somada à, também conhecida, de vergonha. Apesar desta ser mais forte e possuir nuances diferentes da que usualmente sentia. Afinal, era seu pudor, sua dignidade, seu _corpo_.

Nunca se sentira tão pequena, vermelha e _nua_.

Ela deveria ter gritado, ou saído correndo, ou se coberto com qualquer pedaço de pano.

Entretanto, ela era Hyuuga Hinata e o pavor a paralisara de novo como todas as vezes que se encontrava com ele, Hyuuga Neji. E **isso**, era imutável.

A vontade de chorar lhe apertou a garganta e suas mãos tremeram diante da idéia de se alojar ali, junto com a dor e a vergonha. Mas elas (suas mãos) provaram que nem tudo é como se imagina ao tentarem cobrir um pouco da pele alva da garota na região do busto.

Um grito iria ser liberto enquanto suas pernas se apressavam em direção ao toalete, era o que estava prestes a acontecer se ele não tivesse se pronunciado.

- Seu professor... – Neji desviou seus olhos dos dela e de outras partes que pertencessem a ela -... Ele não vem... – e sem dizer mais nada, ele fechou a porta com estrondo.

Ao se afastar dali, seus passos ecoavam pesados e incertos, o oposto do que inerentemente eram: silenciosos e determinados.

Sem dar asas para a sua imaginação sobre o que _ele_ deveria estar pensando, a fim de não se machucar mais ainda, Hinata se trancou no banheiro e descansou a palma esquerda sobre a sua testa. Daria para secar todas as roupas da casa ali.

Mexendo-se desconfortável, ela se encaminhou para a banheira. Mais desconfortável ficou ao ter que tirar o restante de roupa, um par lilás rendado de sutiã meia taça e calcinha de alças finas. Relaxou ao verificar que a porta estava trancada.

Tentando esquecer o ocorrido, ela afundou sob as espumas.

Se na hora não estivesse tão chocada e embaraçada com a situação, ela teria notado a expressão estranha e inusitada que se apoderava do rosto não mais tão impassível de Neji. Além do sutil rubor que lhe assomava às maçãs da face.

As situações mudam, as pessoas mudam.

* * *

Hinata evitava sair do quarto. Atitude praticamente inútil, pois ela estava isolada do mundo e de todos os que lhe eram caros, com a finalidade de se preparar para assumir a liderança do seu clã.

Portanto, as tarefas a serem cumpridas, para que ela estivesse apta para abraçar as suas funções como líder, eram inúmeras e todas exigiam que a garota estivesse em vários lugares distintos. Sendo que nenhum deles incluía o seu quarto.

A primeira tentativa de não cruzar com Neji: pulverizada.

A segunda opção seria sempre se manter acompanhada. Postura que de certo ângulo poderia ser vista como fraqueza.

_E q-q-q-que lhe contassem uma nova, _ela já estava acostumada_._

- Tudo bem Hinata-sama? – uma das criadas que lhe fazia companhia durante o jantar, chamada Mizuro, lhe interpelou.

A flor delicada dos Hyuuga olhou de soslaio para a subalterna. Por que ela estava lhe perguntando isso? Havia algo de errado? Ela, Hinata, estaria agindo estranhamente? **Neji** estaria agindo estranhamente?

- A senhorita estava falando algo... Sobre uma novidade e pensei que estivesse se dirigindo a mim – Mizuro acrescentou diante da discreta perturbação que Hinata demonstrou, que fora interpretada como desentendimento.

Compreendendo que acabara de exteriorizar a sua preocupação mental em palavras, Hinata sorriu. Era tão fácil e natural para a herdeira sorrir verdadeiramente que Mizuro deixou de lado o que antes perguntava.

- A sua professora de etiqueta logo chegará. Melhor a senhorita ir se preparar para a aula – Mizuro lembrou e retirando a esmo as louças daqui e acolá, procedeu para que tudo fosse encaminhado para a cozinha.

Avaliando a distância dali para o seu quarto, Hinata inconscientemente pousou seu dedo indicador sobre o queixo, em estado de reflexão.

Já estava tarde, a probabilidade de se deparar com Neji era aproximadamente negativa. E apesar de sua má sorte, justificada por sua estadia nessa imensa gaiola de paredes brancas, Hinata não poderia ter uma quantidade suficiente para resultar em um encontro com seu primo.

Encorajada por suas conclusões ligeiramente animadoras e positivas, Hinata rumou para o seu quarto. Completando o seu banho e a troca de vestimentas, ela desencostou a porta e se arriscou a espiar o corredor.

Sem sinal de passos.

Respirando fundo e caminhando de forma _Nejiesca_, ou seja, tal qual um fantasma: sem produzir barulho e mais flutuando do que andando, ela chegou à sala reservada para as aulas de etiqueta. Vedando o compartimento sem trancá-lo, ela largou seu peso contra a parede mais próxima, seu peito arfou em busca de oxigênio e o seu coração voltou a bater normalmente aos poucos.

Ela conseguira.

Com a adrenalina pulsando em menor concentração por suas artérias, Hinata procurou um local para se sentar e aguardar sua sensei. E então sua atenção foi presa pelo vaso recém colocado no aposento.

Simplesmente magnífico.

Ela se aproximou para vê-lo com mais detalhes, aventurou seus dedos pela superfície pintada de azul e branco do objeto e o estava trazendo para a altura de seus olhos quando um ruído estranho a impediu.

Repousando o vaso na sua posição original, ela localizou a agitação advinda da janela, cuja intensidade progredia quando ela se apropinquava de lá.

Os sons eram uma mistura confusa de murmúrios e expirações forçadas, além de chutes e socos contra o concreto. Coisa muito estranha, já que ela estava no segundo andar da casa e a possibilidade de alguém chutar e dar socos nas paredes dali não estando pelo lado de dentro, só poderia estar...

Nada.

Não havia nada e ela estava a olhar para fora. Só havia silêncio.

Intrigada ela se segurou ferrenhamente ao parapeito para que pudesse se debruçar em direção ao exterior e obter uma visão mais acurada, quando um borrão loiro lhe transpassou a frente para se chocar contra ela, logo em seguida.

Abrindo uma pálpebra por vez e restabelecendo lentamente o seu foco visual, Hinata viu um rapaz, aparentemente da mesma idade que ela, com olhos brilhantemente azuis comprimidos de preocupação sobre ela.

- Moça? Você está bem? Moça? Moça? – ele perguntava desesperado ao lhe sacudir os ombros sem muito tato.

- Hun... – foi o máximo que conseguiu articular sob o contato mais íntimo que já tivera com um indivíduo do sexo oposto.

Era impossível não corar.

- Ufa... – ele deslizou a costa de uma das mãos sobre a testa em alívio e, seu cabelo loiro e arrepiado balançou para frente e para trás com o gesto – Pensei que você estava morta, dattebayo – e ele lhe sorriu alegremente.

Hinata nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão bonito e reconfortante quanto o dele.

Era _duas vezes mais_ impossível não corar.

* * *

N/A: Ainda 'tô em dúvida quanto a esse "dattebayo"... É a marca do Naruto, mas me soa estranho quando escrevo que ele está dizendo isso...

Obg pelas reviews meninas, é a primeira fic de anime que não tenho mt vergonha em postar, as outras eu desisti, mas essa, eu não consegui deixá-la mofando na minha pasta e prometi que independente do número de reviews, continuarei a postá-la.

Chado¹: A cerimônia do chá no Japão - _"Chado"_ (Caminho do Chá) ou _"Chanoyu"_ (água quente para o chá) tem como principal objetivo elevar o espírito de todos os participantes e não pode ser realizada sem estudo e preparação. Não basta servir o chá, é preciso conhecer cada um dos símbolos usados, cada um dos movimentos, o significado dos diferentes tipos de incenso e etc.

R&R! o/


	3. Rotina

**Kiss and Control**

**Capítulo 2: Rotina.**

Existia algo que fora ensinado de forma impregnante e eficiente a ser buscado para a herdeira Hyuuga: rotina.

Uma rotina onde a procura pelo aperfeiçoamento e sabedoria eram constantes, principalmente para alguém como ela. Então, Hinata nunca seria vista lutando contra isso, quando durante sua formação e vida havia aprendido que rotina era um presente que poucos sabiam valorizar, utilizar ou muito menos poderiam ser agraciados com.

Entretanto, aquele rapaz loiro de palavras alegres e espevitadas parecia fugir à regra.

De pé com ajuda dele e depois de ter negado, prestes a explodir de vergonha, uma massagem em sua barriga e nuca, ela fitava Uzumaki Naruto analisar deslumbrando o aposento que acabara de invadir.

- Onde está minha educação, eu me chamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, tebayo – ele pousou aqueles olhos, cheios de vida e aptos a revelar a alma de seu dono por inteiro, sobre a figura da garota à sua esquerda e num sorriso enorme, comprimiu suas fendas orbitárias até Hinata não poder mais vislumbrar aquele azul límpido que tanto gostara.

- Hy-Hyuuga H-Hinata – quase obteve êxito em não gaguejar.

- Desculpa por ter quebrado seu vaso Hinata-chan – após ter lhe apertado a mão, deixando Hinata mais abestalhada ao sentir quanto calor emanava do toque dele, ele se abaixara para catar os caquinhos do objeto de porcelana – Você tem cola?

Ao vê-lo com a boca constrita e a pontinha de sua língua se evidenciando para o meio externo tamanho o esforço em tentar desvendar onde cada pedaço do elemento decorativo deveria estar, fez a Hyuuga abrir um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe Uzumaki-san, é só um vaso – ela involuntariamente lhe tomou as peças da mão e ainda sorrindo permaneceu lhe fitando – Oh, desculpe – embaraçou-se ao notar a intimidade com o que o tratara ao tocá-lo, sem permissão e inapropriadamente.

- Pode me chamar de Naruto, Hinata-chan e não precisa desculpas – ele se ergueu e voltou seu olhar para a janela, o sol estava se pondo, colorindo o céu de laranja e rosa, como se uma menina sapeca estivesse brincando de aquarela.

- Preciso ir, amanhã eu venho te visitar Hinata-chan, ja ne – despediu-se pulando com destreza por sobre o parapeito e desaparecendo para aquém da visão de Hinata.

Preocupada, ela correu para acompanhar a ida do garoto sorridente e seu mais novo conhecido e ainda rosada, suas orbes peroladas seguiram o borrão laranja correr sobre a neve lá fora e desaparecer pela pequena estrada que ligava a mansão ao seu muro.

Ela nem se perguntara a razão para ele ter invadido o local e nem tão cedo perguntaria, tudo nele a havia cegado.

- Naruto-kun...

* * *

Aquela manhã parecia mais fria do que o usual, mais fria do que o suportável para Hinata e isso significava que a vontade dela de sair da cama era... Zero.

Quem em sã consciência sairia?, se perguntou e uma voz baixa e debochada – essa última característica passara totalmente desapercebida por Hinata - lhe respondeu: Neji.

Faça frio, faça calor, faça chuva, faça sol, ele nunca mudava sua rotina. O orgulho Hyuuga.

Bocejando e conjurando forças que todo o clã deveria reconhecer, ela se levantou.

Como o chão estava frio!, errara seu calçado por centímetros e seu pijama parecia a deixar mais nua do que protegida contra o frio. Depois arrumaria apropriadamente sua cama, pois seu cobertor iria consigo para o banheiro.

Feita a higiene, colocar sua roupa para esse domingo de manhã foi uma tarefa árdua. Porém, Hinata resolveu que ainda não era hora de se ver livre de seu cobertor e afinal, por que não se trocar debaixo dele também?

Foi com dolorosa tristeza que contemplou o edredom macio e quentinho pela última vez antes de sair de seu quarto e, verificando seu relógio de pulso, alarmou-se pelo atraso que incorrera para comer seu desjejum.

Oh não... A mesa já havia sido tirada... Pelo menos havia um ponto positivo, Neji-nii-san não estava ali.

Com o aperto em seu estômago relaxado, ela rumou para a cozinha, pensando em pedir algo para Mizuro, talvez mais ocidental dessa vez, sempre quisera provar um café da manhã diferente só que com seu pai à mesa nunca pudera ousar. E agora com Neji-nii-san, somente se ela fosse suicida e bem, Hinata ainda não chegara a esse ponto.

- Mizuro-chan...! – chamou pela mulher e sua alegria esvaziou tão rápido quanto um balão que fora espetado por um afiado alfinete, o tão conhecido peso se infiltrando por dentro de seu esôfago e instalando-se angustiantemente sobre seu estômago.

Seu primo estava atrás do balcão central de mármore italiano, dando instruções para Mizuro e Kyoko, ambas não desviavam seu olhar do homem, suas expressões temerosas. E a causa de todo esse pavor estava fixando seu impiedoso e perscrutador olhar em Hinata.

Seus joelhos deram o primeiro aviso que não agüentariam por muito tempo e o bolo constituído por vergonha e receio voltou a se instalar no meio da garganta de Hinata, piorando a cada segundo que Neji não cedia sua atenção sobre a figura da prima.

Quase não percebendo, ela o ouviu dizer algo as duas empregadas e mais inquieta, pode notar com clareza ele emparedando com ela.

- Hinata-sama, bom dia – não havia inflexão em seu cumprimento, ele poderia muito bem estar desejando um inferno de dia e vida para ela – Precisamos conversar, siga-me até o escritório, por favor.

E tomou a frente, seus cabelos longos e lisos balançando lentamente às suas costas, como se fossem uma cortina feita com o mais macio e elegante veludo, cor da terra, cor da madeira mais nobre, cor de chocolate...

- Hinata-sama – a voz dele a arrancou de suas reflexões.

- S-sim? – devolveu, a insegurança personificada ali, numa das garotas mais infeliz da face da Terra.

- Seus treinos passaram a ser comigo – informou, impassível.

- P-p-por que? – embaraçada por ter deixado a curiosidade dominar sua língua e por Neji voltar a refincar seus olhos nela, Hinata abaixou a cabeça e começou a fitar os próprios pés, conjuntada num amontoado de ossos mantidos erguidos por pura vergonha.

- Seu mestre está impossibilitado de vir durante uma semana, para que não haja atraso em seu aprendizado, eu assumo a responsabilidade.

- Mas v-v-você não precisa Neji-nii-san, eu po-posso treinar sozi-zinha.

Não era mais vergonha que ela sentia, quão estúpida e atrevida havia sido ao se dirigir de tal forma petulante ao seu primo. Sabendo disso e se preparando para a repreensiva, automaticamente se encolheu, acostumada com as reações do seu genitor quando ela se portava semelhantemente.

Contudo, a recriminação ou humilhação não veio, e ao procurar pelo primo, ele continuava na mesma posição de antes e ainda a fitava, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

- Mizuro-san me relatou que havia um vaso quebrado na sala em que você esteve há três dias.

Hinata corou imediatamente e Neji parecia querer perfurar um buraco na calota craniana da garota, tão intenso e inflexível seu olhar se concentrava sobre ela. A Hyuuga já não estava conseguindo respirar e seu joelho começava a repetir os mesmos indícios de anteriormente, eles estavam se liquefazendo e logo não poderiam mais sustentá-la.

Diga a ele a verdade, metade dela lhe ordenava, a outra rezava para não ser morta de um jeito cruel.

- Sente-se Hinata-sama – ele indicou uma das confortáveis poltronas, seu tom soara imperativo e nunca Hinata o desobedeceria.

- Há algo que queira me contar?

Ela arregalou os olhos e de novo, aquela sombra de sorriso maléfico havia transpassado o rosto dele. Ela sabia que não conseguiria mentir. E ele sabia que ela sabia.

Como ele descobrira? Oh sim, uma tonta e desajeitada como ela não era capaz de montar um cenário, sua habilidade dedutiva era igual a zero, sua percepção e sensibilidade sempre lhe abandonavam em situações de ansiedade, ela sempre se sentia coagida o suficiente para calar a boca e se resignar a reduzir seu olhar para o chão nas reuniões do clã junto de seu pai, nunca considerada digna. Entretanto, Neji-nii-san não era assim.

- E-Eu e-e-encont-t-t-trei e-e-esse garoto – tremeu mais que o normal e desviou seus olhos da figura imponente e amedrontadora de Neji, se não tivesse teria visto uma ruga surgir entre as sobrancelhas de seu ouvinte.

Neji esperava que ela estivesse fazendo tempestade em copo de água, ele saboreava cruelmente o que infligia a ela, fosse medo, fosse sentimento de culpa, ou simples vergonha. Mas isso... Havia calculado que ela, como sempre descuidada, derrubara o vaso. Entretanto, ao escutar o que Hinata lhe contara...

- Você está isolada Hinata-sama, espera que não relate isso ao seu pai? – ele a impediu de prosseguir e propositalmente, aproximou-se, sua aura gélida e imobilizadora se abatendo sobre Hinata como a pior das tempestades e escuridão.

- P-p-por f-f-favor Neji-nii-san... – suplicou, os olhos já transbordando as lágrimas e buscando vestir um pouco da postura digna de um Hyuuga, dando-se conta do quão fraca estava agindo de novo, murmurou fracamente – Desculpe-me.

- Está claro o que nos trouxe até aqui? Eu saberei se você está descumprindo seu papel Hinata-sama – e para finalizar, ele a deixou, seus passos de tão leves eram inaudíveis.

Já Hinata podia ouvir seu coração batendo freneticamente dentro do próprio peito, como se desejasse escapar e se ver livre daquelas angústias que o torturavam, o choro havia cessado, apesar de que o pavor, não.

Era a segunda vez que ele sabia de algo e não fazia nada. E Hinata sentia a corda se apertando mais e mais em volta do seu pescoço. Neji estava planejando algo, não estava? Por que ele não o fazia de uma vez? Estava matando-a aos poucos...

Talvez fosse esse seu objetivo.

* * *

A nevasca havia cessado algumas horas atrás e a incontrolável saudade de montar bonecos de neve e instaurar uma guerra usando perigosas e letais bolas da mais enregelante neve percorriam todas as artérias de Hinata, dominando-a com tal eficiência que ela não conseguia pensar ou sentir outra coisa.

Completara uma semana sem ver Naruto-kun de novo e por mais que ela não admitisse nem sob o pior dos suplícios, desobedeceria Neji sem refletir duas vezes para rever o adolescente espevitado.

Seus olhos se mantinham inertes sobre a paisagem inconscientemente, sua mente tentava estimar quanto tempo mais agüentaria nessa solidão, nessa prisão sufocante e gélida. Viver ali era alguma espécie de provação? Ou o clã reconhecendo a inútil que era enfim resolveu se livrar dela para sempre? Suas cogitações tomavam rumos cada vez mais deprimentes e não suprimindo um suspiro, apertou a roupa que cobria o centro do seu tórax como quem imagina coibir a dor que aí se instaurara.

Ela se ocuparia com qualquer tarefa para impedir o ócio de plantar coisas horríveis na sua cabeça, criar hipóteses em cima de hipóteses não a levaria a lugar algum. Muito pelo contrário, a consumiria mais do que ela já estava esgotada. Hinata precisava seguir em frente, ela não desistiria e...

- Hinata-sama – Mizuro interrompeu a trilha de reflexões da herdeira Hyuuga, inclinando ligeiramente a fronte em sinal de respeito.

Dando um pequeno salto ao ser pega desprevenida e imersa em reflexões, Hinata aguardou a empregada elucidar o motivo de sua vinda, coibindo os receios de ter deixado transparecer um décimo do que afligia seu âmago.

- Neji-sama a espera na área de treinamento – informou e com mais uma inclinação respeitosa, retirou-se.

Para uma pessoa tão cruel, ele a havia poupado de treinar debaixo daquela tempestade de neve e como o vendaval havia terminado, então retomara a programação. Enquanto Hinata orava para todos os deuses prolongarem a tempestade por uma semana, não custava perder as esperanças, certo?

O treinamento implicava em ter que enfrentá-lo, _literalmente_. Era óbvio. Era óbvio e horrendo! Um pesadelo longo e bem sólido. Além disso, ele a estaria ensinado e para ensiná-la ele teria que analisar todos os seus movimentos, e grudar sua atenção a ela incessantemente. E ainda mais, teriam momentos em que ele ficaria perto e talvez até a tocasse!

Pela primeira vez a realidade a impactou, e tão poderosa foi a pancada que os passos dela cessaram. Ela não poderia ir ao encontro de Neji! Ela ainda não era forte, decidida, talentosa o suficiente.

Ela daria uma desculpa qualquer, fingiria uma febre, um mal estar, não sairia do seu quarto. Ela daria um jeito. Ela conseguiria mentir, era só não olhar para aqueles olhos ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos e tão diferentes dos dela. Era fácil, era simples e qualquer um desempenharia tal missão com honrado êxito, Hinata Hyuuga não era uma exceção.

Enquanto travava essa batalha interna com enorme distração para o mundo ao seu redor, Neji a observava pender para frente e para trás, os olhos desfocados e um vinco de inquebrável meditação enrugar-lhe a pele branca e cremosa entre as sobrancelhas, para em seguida seus lábios serem comprimidos e perderem sua conformação arredondada, enriquecendo Hinata com um ar de determinação e que sem que ele soubesse apontar o motivo, parecia atraente.

Sem dúvidas que Neji não levou um segundo para explodir aquele pensamento incabível e inválido.

Ausente de total planejamento e segurança acompanhou Hinata se decidir e enfim, rumar para longe da área em que deveria encontrá-lo afim de cumprir com seu dever. Apesar da falta de firmeza naqueles pés tão delicados e de caminho tão incerto, ela estava andando bem rápido, ignorando mais uma vez as regras que lhe foram ensinadas desde pequena.

Ela nunca aprenderia mesmo.

Neji a deixaria ir, Hinata não poderia fugir para sempre do seu destino e nem dele. E assim, ele também teria algo para fazer amanhã e pelo qual poderia ansiar, afinal mencionar a ela o que acabara de presenciar e observá-la se debater para arranjar uma desculpa plausível o bastante era... Uma razoável distração.

É, por amanhã ele esperaria com boas expectativas.

* * *

N/A: Update difícil ºAº

Lady Yuura: Segui seu conselho tebayo ;) Sério? Pq? Vc acha q Naruto n devia ter aparecido? Uma coisa que gosto de escrever em fanfics desse gênero é que elas são mt mais fáceis de escrever do que comédia. Não sinto a necessidade de espirrar algo engraçado em vc a cada linha, pq eu não sou uma pessoa naturalmente engraçada, logo escrever algo engraçado para mim é um parto. Imagina parir uma coisa dessas a cada linha? o-O

É isso, 'té o próximo cap o/

R&R!


	4. Alaranjada

**Kiss and Control**

**Capítulo 3: Alaranjada.**

Mal podia acreditar, havia obtido sucesso em fugir de Neji pelo segundo dia consecutivo. Era inevitável sentir alegria e até orgulho de seus feitos. Como se com esse insignificante resultado cerrasse as barras que a aprisionavam naquela abastada gaiola.

Era pouco, mas Hinata valorizava as pequenas coisas na vida.

No dia em que correra apavorada do primeiro treino com Neji, ela se trancou no quarto e impediu qualquer um de adentrar seu aposento, alegando necessitar alcançar um nível mais elevado com as suas habilidades de meditação. Como acreditaram ainda era um mistério.

De certo ângulo ela não esperava mentir, ou mais ainda manter a mentira mesmo tendo absoluta certeza que quando Neji resolvesse aparecer ali não emitiria mais um "ai" para sustentar aquela invenção deslavada e ridícula, uma criança criaria algo mais convincente. Logo, teria que buscar por uma desculpa razoável o bastante para se permitir encará-lo.

Ao anoitecer o vento zunia pelas frestas da sua janela e uma idéia se formou em sua cabeça. Ser uma boa mentirosa nunca fora uma qualidade sua, então se adoecesse de verdade não haveria motivo para fingir estar. Escolhendo a camisola mais fina e curta que havia em seu armário e colocando o travesseiro no chão, ela abriu sua janela para ser banhada por aquele congelante e cortante vento.

Como manejaria para dormir era uma incógnita, ignorando a atração que seu cobertor irradiava em ondas veludosamente quentes, ela se deitou sobre o piso de mármore, ignorando o choque e morbidez que se apoderou sobre a sua cútis, apossando-se da maciez e quentura da superfície de seu corpo para transformá-la em um bloco de gelo desprovido de captar qualquer sensação. Havia determinação suficiente em seu coração para não demover-se dali, aí residia algo que ninguém lhe poderia tolhir.

Ela acordava a cada uma hora esfregando as mãos sobre todo seu ser para prover uma fagulha de calor, ou espantar a anestesia que se apoderava de si incessantemente e assim, a madrugada invadiu seu quarto.

Resultado? Estava iniciando o terceiro dia com aquele poderoso resfriado, sem poder sair dos seus aposentos. Nunca uma doença fora tão bem vinda e abençoada em sua vida.

Todos seus compromissos foram cancelados e ela estava desfrutando de uma espécie de férias pela primeira vez em um longo tempo. Era uma pena não poder se divertir das besteiras faladas por Hanabi, ou rir com as discussões entre seus melhores amigos Kiba e Shino.

Não se pode ter tudo.

Ela passava as horas lendo, quando batiam em sua porta retomava a encenada leitura de livros que eram relevantes para o seu futuro posto no clã, quando a deixavam sozinha – o que era a maior parte do dia – continuava sua leitura ávida de livros de ficção, romance e etc.

Hinata até então vinha vencendo qualquer resquício de culpa que pudesse afundar seu peito por não estar cumprindo seus deveres, a imagem imponente e rígida do pai apagada devido à distância, tanto espacial quanto temporal, imposta entre eles. Entretanto, a de Neji estava bem vívida e despertava calafrios na sua espinha... Agasalhando-se como quem sente uma corrente fria lhe arrepiando a epiderme, a herdeira Hyuuga se concentrou em espantar esse mal pressentimento.

Seu plano era perfeito e ela _estava_ doente, Neji não a obrigaria a treinar naquele estado... Mas ele não estava preocupado? Não com ela, claro – Hinata não era tão ingênua a esse ponto – e sim com os resultados. Pois ele era o encarregado pelos relatórios de seu progresso a Hiashi otou-san, se qualquer detalhe saísse dos trilhos postos por seu pai, o primeiro a sentir sua fúria seria seu primo, ela só se perguntava se seria maior do que a dirigida a ela própria...

Intrigada e inclusive usando de ousadia para os seus padrões, ela não desviou o olhar de seu livro de inglês e o mais desinteressada que podia, indagou a Mizuro.

- Mizuro-chan, Neji-nii-san não perguntou por mim? – depois que as palavras resvalaram de sua boca, ela se deu conta do quão pegajosa soara, o sangue lhe aflorou as faces diante da constatação e enfiou o nariz nas páginas do livro, morrendo de vergonha.

Agira como uma criança carente de atenção e mimada.

- Claro que sim Hinata-sama, todos os dias – Mizuro respondeu, usando seu melhor sorriso compreensivo e calmante, ao afofar as cobertas de Hinata e em seguida certificar-se que as janelas estavam bem vedadas.

Podia jurar que as havia trancado ontem ao se retirar, para que Hinata pudesse dormir... Bem, naquele casarão enorme não se poderia ter certeza, inúmeras eram as janelas e portas que deveria fechar.

- E-E-E-ele nunca veio me visi-ta-tar – retrucou a Hyuuga, abismada com a petulância da sua língua em não obedecê-la e calar-se por fim.

- Ele não deseja lhe interromper o descanso, não se preocupe com isso Hinata-sama – o sorriso no rosto da empregada duplicou de tamanho, não que Hinata pudesse ver, estava mais determinada a fazer um buraco nas páginas do livro para caber toda a sua face ali.

Certificou-se do aquecedor funcionando na temperatura ideal e da água da banheira também. Mizuro havia terminado, já na porta e em posição que demonstrava respeito, perguntou – Deseja mais alguma coisa Hinata-sama?

- Não, obrigada – disse num fio de voz.

Pode respirar normalmente com o livro distante de suas narinas quando a outra mulher se fora, não havendo encontrado a melhor forma para punir sua atrevida língua deslocou-se para o banheiro, pois precisava de um banho, a febre coagulava-lhe uma película preguenta sobre o corpo, causando no mínimo, desconforto. Com as preocupações divergindo de Neji e seu descaso para com ela e suas futuras ações, livrou-se da camisola com languidez e se concentrou em encontrar uma forma para segurar sua irresponsável língua.

Ela teria tempo, muito tempo.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi se excedia em muitas áreas, não era à toa que ocupava o posto mais alto no clã e conseqüentemente, em tudo que estivesse ligado a ele.

Era capaz de dobrar as pessoas à sua vontade, pulverizá-las a nada ou ascendê-las ao topo. Qualquer decisão que precisasse ser tomada, por menor que fosse, sempre acabava tomando conhecimento. Só existira um indivíduo o qual ele não exercera tamanha influência, seu próprio irmão. Contudo, Hiashi se reservava o direito de não trazer às margens de seu pensamento a história de Hizashi, pelo menos não agora...

Hanabi não desviava os olhos perolados e decididos do pai, esperando uma resposta e ele sabia que se levasse mais tempo para dizer-lhe o que esperava, ela começaria a bater o pé no chão, era fácil ler impaciência em todos os seus gestos e expressão, talvez Hiashi tivesse pego leve demais com esta filha...

- Otou-san... Onde está onee-chan? Por que não posso vê-la? Ela nem se despediu, por quê? E... – dito e certo, tendo se aproximado da mesa onde Hiashi lia relatórios da empresa, ela o crivou de mais perguntas, a inflexão frenética em sua voz aborrecendo seu genitor.

- Calma Hanabi, uma pergunta de cada vez – resistiu ao impulso de massagear as têmporas, essa menina o tirava do sério.

- Mas o senhor nem respondeu às minhas primeiras – contra argumentou e oh Kami-sama, começou a bater o pé de contra o piso numa cadência rápida e malditamente inquietante.

Onde estava seu chá?, Hiashi constatou mais irritado a ausência da xícara com o líquido morno sobre sua mesa e entre seus papéis, nem desenvolver um serviço que prestasse aquelas empregadas conseguiam – Não é da sua conta – falou, ríspido e encarando a filha pela primeira vez, ordenou – Traga-me chá.

Primeiro ela pareceu levemente surpresa, os olhos se alongando e perdendo a firmeza de antes, contudo, não passou de dois segundos, ela os cerrou assim como os lábios e a passos pesados, rumou para fora do aposento e quando Hiashi começou a se congratular por ter manejado tão bem a situação a ouviu berrar do outro lado da porta – Vou achar onee-chan sozinha!

Impressionante como ele não conseguia intimidar ou controlar Hanabi.

Que dor de cabeça.

* * *

O ar saía quente por sua boca e entrava dolorosamente, queimando sua garganta. O suor pingava de sua testa, muitas vezes não contido por suas sobrancelhas, a água salgada ardendo em seus olhos e dificultando sua visão. Seus pés pareciam asas de um beija-flor, tão velozes percorriam as ruas do vilarejo ao alternar seus passos num borrão de movimentos, desviando; pulando; correndo e assim; alcançando a área rural, livre da cidade.

Ele obtivera sucesso em despistar seus perseguidores.

- Essa foi por pouco 'tebayo – comprimiu as pálpebras e protuberou os lábios, como se estivesse queixando-se para alguém, ao passar uma das mãos na parte posterior do seu pescoço.

Estava banhado de suor para seu total desagrado. Esticou a blusa espalhafatosamente laranjada para frente, podendo fazer uma análise mais realista e seu rosto se contorceu com uma emoção diferente da anterior.

- Sakura-chan vai me matar! – exclamou, sua voz dominada pelo mais puro dos desesperos.

As manchas em suas vestes não eram de transpiração (quem dera!), na correria ele esbarrara em muitas tralhas, tropeçara e rolara pelo chão, escalara paredes impregnadas de musgo e uma meleca amarela gosmenta que ele preferia ignorar o que era. Sua roupa estava... Nojenta e como se a aparência não bastasse, também cheirava estranho, até ele tinha que admitir. Porém, admitir não significa aceitar a surra que Sakura lhe daria! Se ela fosse gentil e educada para lhe escutar primeiro, dar-lhe a chance de explicar sobre o ataque... No segundo que ela o avistasse, Naruto sabia, estava condenado.

Perdido em suas conjecturas sobre como impedir a amiga de estourar seus miolos, Uzumaki se viu nas redondezas da mansão mais bela do local.

A tempestade que todas as noites não cedia sobre a região, havia causado o acúmulo de neve sobre o solo fazendo-a atingir os joelhos, na cidade ele ganhara uns bons trocados limpando as entradas das casas e se não estivesse tomado por essas dores nas costas e pernas, ofereceria para fazer o mesmo serviço ali, quem sabe poderia ganhar uma caneca de chocolate quente...

Ele não devia, não devia. Tinha um compromisso com Sakura-chan e sua roupa não poderia ficar em pior estado se quisesse ver o sol nascer mais uma vez.

Subiu na mureta que cercava a habitação luxuosa, sentou-se e seus olhos tão azuis quanto o céu, gastaram minutos simplesmente contemplando o imóvel.

O casarão não mudara um milímetro, erguendo-se imponentemente alvo sobre aquele mar gélido feito de neve, apesar de se considerar uma pessoa simplória, não podia evitar de admirar a mansão menos e num recôndito escondido de seu cérebro, desejar tê-la para si.

Talvez ele pudesse ver Hinata... Será? Existia a remota possibilidade dos moradores saberem de sua fama, incluindo Hinata... Além do que, uma garota como ela provavelmente seria proíbida de encontrar-se com um garoto como ele... Talvez se ele trouxesse Sakura-chan para aprender bons modos com Hinata, ele teria menos hematomas pelo corpo...

- Vou tentar 'tebayo! – cortou seus pensamentos divagadores, congelar até os ossos aqui fora não era uma opção e não custava arriscar.

Vencendo a resistência pegajosa e molhada do bloco de neve, rumou para uma das entradas da casa, ignorante quanto ao par de olhos perolados que lhe observavam, friamente, de uma das várias janelas envidraçadas do andar superior.

* * *

Nas dependências da cozinha, os empregados tentavam suprimir suas risadas. Toda vez que Jiraya-sensei aparecia para vender suas bugigangas, dentre elas livros de tema impróprio para menores de dezoito anos e de sua própria autoria, não existia uma viva alma que não largava o que podia para ouvi-lo contar qualquer fato do dia. Fofoqueiro de primeira, era um perigo para reputação do infeliz que caísse nas graças mal faladeiras de Jiraya.

De um lado, o comportamento do residentes da mansão Hyuuga poderia ser instantaneamente execrado, o de Jiraya não entra no mérito, essa alma já nasceu perdida. Por outro, vivendo naquele ambiente pesado e sufocante, agarrar-se a um desprezível traço de normalidade era uma reação exasperada deles a tudo isso.

Mizuro estava rubra de tanto reprimir sua gargalhada e ocasionalmente, pedia para os companheiros fazerem silêncio ou rirem mais baixo. Inutilmente, lógico.

Mesmo tendo Hinata-sama enfurnada no quarto com uma gripe deprimente e Neji-sama se restringindo a área de treinos e escritório, num ritual de monge, não podia arriscar. Se fossem pegos, ela não conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria, Neji-sama era... Nunca dava para descobrir o que ele pensava e se sentia alguma coisa... Como Hinata-sama convivia com o primo e ainda o chamava de irmão, sempre seria um dos mistérios do mundo para Mizuro.

Uma garota tão gentil e bondosa como Hinata não deveria estar nesse meio, de homens frios, calculistas, onde as tradições estão acima das pessoas e seus sentimentos. Não gostando de dar asas às suas opiniões, Mizuro voltou a se focar nas piadas de Jiraya-sensei. Tendo perdido o início, não achou graça ao fim da estória, podendo perceber o que os outros, muito entretidos não. A campainha havia tocado.

Estava ela imaginando? Aguardou mais uns minutos e ouviu o ruído com maior nitidez. Sim, a campainha havia ressoado pela segunda vez. Intrigada por não estarem esperando ninguém, tentou chamar a atenção dos colegas e foi abertamente ignorada. Almejando impedir que Neji percebesse a comoção nas imediações da área de serviço, ela se levantou e foi atender a porta principal.

Um rapaz nada asiático, de um sorriso muito grande que a fazia se perguntar o motivo para enorme alegria, apresentou-se – Uzumaki Naruto, posso ver Hinata-chan?

Como se somente sua imagem (que cor de roupa era aquela?) e gestos não fossem chocantes o bastante, suas palavras continham uma intimidade com a herdeira Hyuuga que assustava.

Bem, eles estavam em um fim de mundo e bem, Hinata-sama estava isolada, propositalmente, ali e _bem_, ela não era o tipo de fazer amizades facilmente e logo com alguém bizarro desse jeito?

Mizuro estava seriamente se questionando se não estava alucinando.

- Posso entrar 'tebayo? – a indagação dele a tragou de volta para a terra, com exceção de sua mente que ainda orbitava ao redor da lua, e ela não conseguiu impedir seu queixo de cair.

Quem era essa coisa alaranjada?

* * *

**N/A:** Parei de ler o mangá, há séculos não acompanho o anime, por causa dos fillers e etc. O mangá me desmotivou há um razoável tempinho também, apesar de ter me agradado muito saber da estória do Nagato, Konan e Pein e, claro, dos pais do Naruto. Mas isso foi a... Uns 10 capítulos atrás?

**Lady Yuura:** visitei seu profile, fiquei contente em saber q se vc deixa uma review, vc curte msm a estória, obg. O Naruto é importante, mas n se preocupe, Hina-chan é do Neji e de ninguém mais ;)


	5. Mudanças

**Kiss and Control**

**Capítulo 4: Mudanças.**

Não dando valor a reação da mulher que lhe abrira a porta, muito pelo contrário, se aproveitando disso para adentrar, Naruto, desta vez, não precisou escalar paredes.

- Ual! – com as orbes do tamanho de pratos e mesmo assim incapazes de registrar toda a grandeza e beleza do interior da mansão, ele exclamou admirado.

Todo aquele luxo... Hinata era humilde, ele não seria se morasse ali. Faria Sasuke-teme ajoelhar-se aos seus pés todos os dias!

- Ela 'tá lá em cima, 'tebayo? – ele perguntou com os dois pés no primeiro degrau da escada e as mãos no corrimão para se apoiar – Ual! Até o corrimão é macio 'tebayo!

Mizuro saiu de estado de espanto e acorreu para o lado de Uzumaki, antes que ele quebrasse alguma coisa ou pior, Neji-sama o visse.

- Você não pode entrar, eu não disse isso? – empurrando-o para a porta, ela se esforçava para movê-lo dali se visualizando sem emprego e passando fome assim que Neji descesse por aquelas escadas.

- Mas eu vim ver Hinata-chan – ele respondeu num muxoxo e se abraçando ao corrimão ferrenhamente.

- Quer me fazer perder o meu trabalho menino? Saia já daqui! – ela puxou com mais força.

- Não saio! Não saio 'tebayooo!

Os segundos que seguiram eram compostos de meia bravatas murmuradas ranzinzamente pelos dois que lutavam por seus ideais. Barulho suficiente para atrair a atenção do grupo que outrora se divertia na cozinha.

"Bonito trabalho, hein Mizuro? Para quem não queria chamar a atenção de Neji-sama", ela se repreendeu agarrando Naruto pelos cabelos enquanto ele a empurrava pelas bochechas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Jiraiya escancarou a porta da cozinha com ímpeto, desarmando e paralisando Mizuro e Naruto, sua postura e carranca exalando todo o aborrecimento que tinha por ter seus contos sobrepostos pela gritaria e alvoroço dos dois.

- Ero-sennin! – gritou Naruto, porque a barulhada até o momento não tinha sido o bastante, soltando-se involuntariamente do corrimão e pegando Mizuro desprevenida, ambos voaram para o outro lado do corredor, batendo numa das mesas do canto e espatifando um vaso com flores.

Mizuro não levou muito tempo para se recobrar das dores e do susto – Tirem esse moleque daqui!

* * *

Ambos seguiam em silêncio pela estrada que ligava a pequena cidade ao resto do país, seus passos produzindo um som engraçado ao amassar a neve pelo caminho.

"Tunk", Jiraiya-sensei desceu um coque na cabeça de Naruto.

- Pra quê isso ero-sennin? – o alvo da reprimenda impôs uns gordos metros de distância entre eles e cravou sua expressão ofendida em seu agressor.

- Você merecia muito mais por estragar meu momento.

- Momento de que? De lorotas 'tebayo? – graças a sua esperteza, Naruto estava fora do alcance dos punhos de Jiraiya.

- Não espere mais contar com minha ajuda e ensinamentos, seu moleque ingrato – retorquiu o homem de cabelos brancos e tomou um atalho.

- Para onde você vai, ero-sennin? – ainda mantendo-se longe, Uzumaki não conteve sua curiosidade.

- Não é da sua conta Naruto, vá, vá brincar com as outras crianças – enxotou-o com as mãos, para depois adentrar a parca floresta que um dia fora mais densa e gloriosa.

- Que outras crianças? Não tenho nada para fazer, já que Sakura-chan não tem coração e fui impedido de ver Hinata-chan – murmurou em desolação ao chutar um monte de neve e areia a esmo.

- Hinata? Quem é Hinata? – ao se virar para questionar Naruto, este pode notar uma enorme clareira adiante e um muro todo feito de bambu, enorme em seu comprimento e cercado por singelos e pequenos arbustos.

Era uma casa de banho!

- Ero-sennin! Seu pervert...! – antes que as exclamações estridentes de Uzumaki despertasse a confiança de quem banhava-se do outro lado do muro, Jiraiya tapou-lhe a boca.

- Shii... – com a mão livre sinalizou pedindo calma e cooperação – Essa Hinata é bonitinha?

- Muito! Nunca vi ninguém mais bonita que ela 'tebayo – respondeu orgulhoso por conhecê-la, pego nas falcatruas do seu sensei – Heeey!

- Mais bonita que _a sua Sakura-chan_? – não ligando para o olhar de repreensão que recebia, Jiraiyra prosseguiu, aperreando-o.

Todo o rosto de Naruto parecia ter entrado em ebulição, tamanho seu desconforto, ele dera às costas para seu interlocutor e coçava sua própria nuca, tentando pensar em outra coisa para que seu embaraço desaparecesse, ele não poderia deixar esse Ero-sennin pervertido falar essas coisas.

- De qualquer forma, se ela for bonita ou não e você quer vê-la, não existe nada... – tão concentrado estava ao procurar algo entre os arbustos, Jiraiya detinha uma compleição obstinada e séria - ... o impedindo – findou seu conselho com um ar vitorioso e rindo como um bobo, tarado é lógico, ao encontrar um discreto buraco de formação oval na parede de bambu.

- Está sugerindo que eu fure um buraco na parede dela também? – interpelou Naruto ironicamente.

- Isso não é um mero buraco na parede Naruto! É uma brecha para o paraíso, veja e aprenda – puxando-o pela porção posterior do pescoço, acomodou Naruto na posição ideal para visualizar o que tão bem guardara durante um mês de árdua pesquisa para seu próximo livro.

Após várias hemorragias nasais que jogaram o pobre e inexperiente Uzumaki ao chão e inconsciente, porém absurdamente incomodado com as risadinhas constantes do velho safado que espiava as mulheres na termal, ele recobrava o controle sobre seu corpo aos poucos.

- Você ainda vai ser pego Jiraiya-sensei e não peça minha ajuda quando isso acontecer... – espanando o adicional de terra que grudara às suas vestes, já não tão limpas, ele se ergueu e acrescentou, mais para si – Desta vez vou ver Hina-chan, tem algo muito errado com aquela mansão.

Enquanto Jiraiya anotava alegremente em seu caderno de bolso, mais observando pela brecha paradisíaca do que realmente escrevendo, um fino rastro de sangue escorria por uma de suas narinas, ressaltando a sua obstinação _taradesca_.

- Não deveria tê-lo deixado voltar para lá... – seu lado responsável se manifestou, não durando muito, pois a dona do estabelecimento o havia descoberto a espiar e estava em seu encalço o espantando para longe dali.

* * *

Hinata estava feliz. Na verdade, feliz é somente um mero adjetivo para aquela sensação mais aconchegante do que o abraço de uma mãe, mais calorosa que uma caneca de chocolate quente numa noite de inverno. A doença não lhe incomodava e pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, não achava de todo ruim. Naruto se lembrava dela!

Ela, a garota sem graça e sem segurança nenhuma. E mais, ele lhe prometera, assim que melhorasse da gripe (ou resfriado, ou o que quer fosse), que a levaria num passeio.

O sangue correu com um novo impulso por suas veias perante a lembrança do encontro e promessas. Óbvio que teria que sair às escondidas... O que não seria nada para a nova Hinata, a qual obtinha sucesso com louvor em se manter doente e longe de Neji.

Mal sua mente vacilou ao rememorar o outro Hyuuga com o qual vivia sob o mesmo teto, todas suas esperanças, planos e alegria sumiram, como se nunca tivessem sequer existido.

Naruto poderia deixar-se acreditar que ela estava doente por qualquer causa que não fosse a auto infligida. Porém, para sair com ele teria que cumprir a condição de estar saudável e isso significava, retomar uma por uma de suas obrigações e o pior, rever Neji.

Era impossível.

Impossível e simultaneamente tão almejável. Seria bom se ver livre dessa doença e conhecer a cidade, correr por aí sem estar presa por regras e regras, poder agir como qualquer pessoa livre, fazer amigos como todos fazem, ver Naruto mais vezes e conversar até não agüentar mais...

Não que ela não tivesse desejado algo assim antes. Contudo, ela também não se encontrara nesse regime cruel e rígido antes. Ela tinha amigos, seu direito de ir e vir não havia sido arrancado de si. Em nenhum momento cogitou a possibilidade de que seria isolada de tudo e de todos para poder assumir a liderança do clã.

Não havia refletido sobre o que sofria com cuidado até agora. Sempre fora uma pessoa que se resignara com facilidade diante das exigências de seu pai. Só que depois de conhecer Naruto, uma parte de si se debatia impaciente quando pensava sobre a imposição de seu genitor.

Isso era justo?, ela se reservava perguntar. A bem de quem ela estava sofrendo e se sacrificando? Ela não devia pensar mais em si? Em sua própria felicidade?

Tão rápido os questionamentos se formavam em sua mente, uma onda de remorso a engolia, deixando-a sufocada e repleta de arrependimento. Que espécie de filha e futura líder do clã ela era em agir egoisticamente? Hiashi-oto-san depositara seu orgulho e confiança nela, apesar de ser indigna e era assim que ela retribuía?

Não poderia trazer mais vergonha para seu pai e quão mais cedo colocasse isso em sua cabeça, mais cedo estaria pronta.

Então por que usando todos esses argumentos a parte de si que não desistia em abrir a janela todas as noites não desaparecia? Por que ao ver Naruto a vontade de fugir surgia com tamanha persistência em seu cérebro que podia jurar que lhe gritavam nos ouvidos para fugir, correr dali e nunca mais voltar?

Ela estava confusa.

- Boa tarde Hinata-sama – Mizuro a saudou da porta do quarto.

Hinata respondeu ao cumprimento, pesando a possibilidade de aproveitar que Mizuro estava ali para perguntar sua opinião, não aberta e claramente. E sim de um jeito que não fosse possível perceber que a pessoa envolvida na situação fosse a própria Hinata. Afinal, não poderia envolver Mizuro-chan em seus problemas.

Contudo, antes que formasse as palavras em sua boca, notou a outra se portar estranhamente. Sem sorrisos, o rosto pálido, os olhos tão inquietos quanto suas mãos.

- Hinata-sama... – seu timbre soara fino e quebradiço, como se Mizuro fosse se partir em pedaços a qualquer instante –... estamos todos muito preocupados com sua saúde.

E aí ela entendeu. Estavam ali para levá-la para o hospital, ou pior, fora **descoberta**.

Hinata sentiu as paredes e teto se fechando sobre si, o ar se tornando rarefeito, assim como a iluminação se infiltrava mais e mais parcamente por sua janela. Mizuro articulava frases mudas, sua expressão indicava uma mistura de pena e remorso, embaralhando os medos no estômago de Hinata, tornando para ela impossível notar que foi deixada sozinha, até que uma desconhecida adentrou o aposento.

Catatonicamente atendeu aos pedidos da médica, "diga ah", "respire fundo", etc., e respondeu-lhe as perguntas em monossílabos, não as gravando em sua memória.

O que ela esperava? Viver assim para sempre? Deveria se envergonhar de recorrer a esse método escuso e covarde. Trazia desonra para os Hyuuga agindo assim...

- Por enquanto não é necessário interná-la – Shizune informava Neji, diante do quarto da enferma, no corredor – Recomendo repouso e alguns sintomáticos – entregou-lhe a receita – Nesse clima é comum que alguns adoeçam, incomum é ela estar assim por tanto tempo... – fixou o olhar de volta para a porta do quarto da Hyuuga, refletindo.

- Obrigado Shizune-sensei – ele não precisava que lhe repetissem o que já sabia, assim também como cultivar desconfianças sem necessidades em terceiros – Acredito que depois de sua visita ela ficará curada.

- Bem... – Shizune ajeitou desconcertada a maleta em mãos... O que ela iria dizer mesmo? – Caso ela piore não hesitem em me chamar – alertou.

- Tenho certeza que não – disse somente para si e acompanhou-a até a saída.

- Mizuro-san – ele chamou pela serviçal e deu-lhe a receita, numa ordem tão silenciosa quanto os seus passos dados em direção aos aposentos da prima.

Estava na hora de dar um basta naquela brincadeira infantil.

- Hinata-sama – por mais que uma difícil vontade de ser contida lhe urgisse a invadir o local e torturar sua prima, Neji mantinha uma paciência e educação louváveis.

Na terceira batida e ainda sem resposta. Resolveu entrar.

As cobertas estavam reviradas sobre a cama, janelas vedadas e um rastro de roupas terminando no banheiro. Antes que pudesse se impedir, se ajoelhara e levantava uma das peças. Rosa claro, rendada, ínfima e bem feminina.

... Como ela cabia nisso?

Provavelmente a finalidade da vestimenta fosse mostrar e não vestir. Como a herdeira do clã possuía algo desse tipo? Era... Era...

- N-N-Neji-nii-san?

Seus olhos saltavam para fora de suas orbes, os fios negro azulados que escapavam do coque grudavam sinuosos pela sua testa e alvo pescoço, algumas gotas escorriam sobre a pele cremosa desaparecendo pela curva dos robustos seios, já encobertos pela toalha verde musgo felpuda.

Um bicho pareceu rosnar atrás da garganta de Neji, lhe causando aborrecimento e rugas surgirem entre suas sobrancelhas, discretamente.

Ele pousou a delicada e pequena camisola sobre as mãos dela, absorvido e centrado na raiva que sentia enquanto Hinata estremecia, antecipando coisas terríveis que ele diria e sendo tomada por uma onda infindável de arrepios. O momento neste mesmo dia que almejara que ele tivesse interesse por ela parecia ter ocorrido há anos.

- Você não é mais uma menininha para tamanha desorganização – observou sua prima desesperadamente tentar esconder seus trajes, já não conseguindo sustentar o olhar, as maçãs reluziam mais ainda, a umidade não ajudando a disfarçar a vergonha.

A essa situação ele estava acostumado.

- Eu ia a-a-a-arrumar – ela contra argumentou, fitando os próprios pés.

Ele retomara a frieza de costume.

- Assim como deve afirmar que não abre suas janelas todas as noites – o resultado foi instantâneo, ela encolheu os ombros e o encarou entre abismada e assustada.

- Hinata-sama, para o seu próprio bem não volte a abrir essa janela – ela anuiu, cabisbaixa novamente – Não me faça vir checá-la todas as noites.

E tendo dito isto, Neji se retirou.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem-me pela demora, desculpem-me meeeeeeeeesmo! Pedi ajuda até do meu namo para fazer esse capítulo, ele me perguntou se eu queria que o Neji gostasse da Hinata pelo o que ela é ou pela beleza dela, que já chega de cena ecchi -''

Mas a parte de mim sedenta por smut é insaciável e indomável, fazer o que, né? Daqui pra frente só piora -ê!

Sugestões? Algo que vc caro(a) leitor(a) gostaria de ler nessa humilde fic?

Review ;)


	6. Medo

**Kiss and Control**

**Capítulo 5: Medo.**

Dois meses depois...

Era uma noite sem estrelas. As nuvens carregavam o céu de violeta e arrastavam a copa das árvores com um vendaval que previa chuva. Os ramos pareciam chicotear o ar e assim espalhavam folhas pelo chão, com raiva. Raiva. Hinata conhecia muito bem tal palavra, era uma companhia constante e era o que neste exato momento motivava seu perseguidor. Ela sabia. Podia sentir aquela famosa sensação gelada se pregando à suas costas e nuca, rastejando como um réptil pegajoso e frio.

Era medo, medo do que aconteceria se fosse pega.

Atravessar a floresta que rodeava sua "residência" atual não estava sendo fácil, o nervosismo tornava a fuga mais árdua. O inverno tinha abandonado a região, cedendo espaço para o calor primaveril, porém ela não reconhecia esse bosque, não parecia o mesmo lugar em que ela e Naruto lancharam onigiri no meio de uma tarde ensolarada de sábado. Ou quando brincaram perto de um lago, com os pés imersos na água. Não, não era o mesmo bosque. Não acontecera nessa floresta.

E aquele período não pertencia à ela, mas sim à outra pessoa, à outra vida.

Mal contendo o choro ao lembrar do ocorrido, as lágrimas embaçaram sua visão e com os soluços dificultando sua respiração, não percebeu a ligeira depressão no solo. Suas pernas não pararam a tempo, perdendo o equilíbrio e inutilmente tentando se agarrar em algo para impedir a queda, proporcionou-lhe vários arranhões nos braços e mãos, adicionais ao hematomas adquiridos com o acidente ao rolar devido a inclinação. Ela parecia uma boneca sem controle algum sobre sua trajetória e quando seu corpo, vítima da gravidade e das incongruências geográficas, finalmente estagnou, foi porque batera de contra a uma grossa raiz de uma velha cipreste, produzindo um barulho bem humano e perigoso para a integridade da sua cabeça.

Ela estava confusa e dolorida, muito dolorida. Não planejara tudo isso! Só queria encontrar Naruto mais uma vez e gostaria de surpreendê-lo indo até ele, em vez do que usualmente acontece. Porém, antes de se embrenhar pela mata e desaparecer da vista de qualquer um, resolveu olhar para trás e se certificar para própria segurança. Neji a observava da janela do escritório, impassível e ilegível. Já Hinata sentiu seu sangue congelar dentro de suas veias e o coração cessar suas batidas, por longos segundos seu cérebro travou e não conseguia desgrudar suas orbes da figura do primo.

Até a adrenalina esquentar seu organismo e imprimir um choque em suas pernas para ela correr, correr dali o mais rápido que podia e nunca mais voltar.

Por que ela agira assim? Poderia ter retornado à mansão, ou simplesmente caminhar pelas redondezas e fingir que estava espairecendo... Ninguém estava em sua companhia, era um ponto a seu favor que não explorara. Entrara em pânico. E se quando saíra nas vezes anteriores com Naruto também tivesse sido vista? Ela precisava se controlar perto de Neji, não imaginar coisas sem certeza causando tortura sobre si mesma. Contudo, parecia impossível!

Agora estava perdida. Seu primo a alcançaria, se obtivera alguma vantagem por ter tomado a dianteira e atirado suas sapatilhas para o lado oposto que se embrenhara a havia aniquilado.

De onde viera aquele declive?

Desesperada olhou para cima. Começou a escalar a árvore próxima mais robusta como uma gata, seu vestido rasgando ao se contorcer e arrastar por entre os galhos ásperos. Ao atingir um ponto perto do topo, aguardou por um sinal que lhe indicasse que Neji estava se aproximando. Uma fagulha de esperança aqueceu seu peito.

Talvez ela não fosse encontrada. Talvez Naruto tivesse um lugar para ela ficar!

Da mata ouvia o cri-cri dos grilos. Um minuto havia se passado, parecia uma eternidade. Uma coruja cortou o céu piando agourenta, arrepiando-lhe todos os pêlos do corpo. Seu coração bombeava tão forte que temia que sua localização fosse denunciada. E então, ali estava ele, parcos metros abaixo dela, ele também havia parado, os fios cor de terra molhada ondulando furiosamente com o vento, a camisa branca abraçava seu torso e delatava sua posição na escuridão com clareza. Hinata prendeu a respiração, se pudesse teria interrompido suas batidas cardíacas, apertou os olhos e se segurou com mais afinco aos galhos grossos que a mantinham ali.

Rezou para que as trevas a arrebatassem dali, para longe de tudo. Neji não a perdoaria e ela nem sabia identificar o que a fazia temer tanto. Uma surra? Uma bronca? Mais indiferença mórbida? Que ele contasse para seu pai?

... Talvez ela devesse se entregar e implorar por perdão. Que loucura estava fazendo. Ela não calculava envergonhar sua família mais ainda.

Nunca se arrependera tão profundamente por dar margem aos seus impulsos. Quando aquela assombração branca lhe avistou, algo dentro dela lhe comandou correr. E ela o fez, com terror, com pressa, sem precisão, sem lógica. Apenas com o sentimento mais primitivo lhe impulsionando as pernas e comendo seus calcanhares.

A lua cheia emergiu por entre as nuvens e iluminou o que podia alcançar, minando o esconderijo de Hinata. Ela rezava, implorava mentalmente para que ele fosse embora. Três minutos, três longos e rastejantes minutos e em menos de um segundo, ele se fora, retomando sua corrida silenciosa e predatória contra ela.

Com câimbras e seu queixo tremendo de frio, após vários minutos, lenta e cuidadosamente a Hyuuga desceu da árvore, ganhando mais machucados, não que ela se importasse, no momento.

Quem diria, havia despistado Neji-nii-san.

E se retornasse e fingisse que nada houvesse acontecido? Pouco provável que pudesse vê-lo manifestar surpresa, mais pouco provável conseguir mentir-lhe cara-a-cara.

Seus pés doíam, não devia ter tirado suas sapatilhas, que idéia desprezível. Estava indecisa, retornar ou não retornar. Caso não, nem tinha para onde ir e poderia ser pega. Caso sim, ela podia agüentar as conseqüências.

Antes que pudesse dar um passo de volta para casa, deram-lhe um puxão no ante braço direito a fazendo titubear para trás, colidiu contra Neji e o encarou abismada. Não esperava e não percebera sua aproximação, ele não reverberara um ruído sequer.

Suor escorria por suas têmporas e pescoço, marcava sua camisa podendo ver melhor o contorno de seu tórax e abdômen, ela teria corado se a situação fossa outra. Oh, ela estava morta, tão morta.

- N-N-Neji-nii-san... – balbuciou, se ele não a estivesse segurando não se manteria em pé, tremia numa mistura de horror e ansiedade, o local que ele a apertava começando a anestesiar tamanha a força com que ele a comprimia.

- Você acha isso divertido? Me obrigar a persegui-la como um cão? Você acha? – ele aumentava o volume com cada frase proferida e Hinata estava em choque, pela primeira vez presenciando ele libertar uma emoção, por mais que fosse ódio e fosse extremamente perigoso.

- O que pretendia com isso? Já não basta o que tem? O que mais você quer? – ele ventilava sobre ela, as linhas ao redor de seus olhos se enrugavam toda vez que ele gritava, seu peito arfava e ele estava tão perto que ela sentia o calor radiando dele, e que absurdo, ela não estava assustada, assombrada sim, mas não com o costumeiro pavor – Ia fugir com aquela coisa amarela, não ia? – ele lhe agarrou o outro braço e seus joelhos roçavam os delas, a encarava com fervor como se tentasse lhe arrancar a verdade.

- N-Não – respondeu timidamente, e desviou seu olhar do dele – Entrei em pânico quando percebi que você me via Neji-nii-san – disse, sem gaguejar e feliz por ter conseguido articular a verdade em palavras.

Ele a avaliava e inesperadamente, bufou.

- Não acredito, você volta comigo – trovejou e a passos largos difíceis de serem acompanhados por ela, tomou a frente em direção à mansão, não lhe dando opção ao arrastá-la com um aperto doloroso e inquebrável sobre um de seus punhos.

- Desculpe... – murmurou, às suas costas, ainda se contorcendo para sair da garra sobre seu pulso e Neji a puxava e apertava mais a cada tentativa dela de se livrar.

- Pelo que? – ele não estava propenso a tornar as coisas fáceis para ela, tomava cada caminho, ela colidira com arbustos inúmeras vezes, pelo menos seus pés não se feriram mais, ele lhe devolvera seus sapatos – Por me fazer de idiota correndo atrás de você? – o sarcasmo a fez se encolher e corar, involuntariamente.

- Por fugir – pensou em como melhorar seu pedido de desculpas tão fajuto, todavia, algo lhe dizia que conseguir o perdão dele era muito improvável.

- Só? E quanto a não me obedecer? A se encontrar às escondidas com seu _namoradinho_? Adoecer para não comparecer aos treinos comigo? E por isso, vai pedir desculpas também? – ele interrompera a trilha e de novo, cerrara suas orbes sobre ela, seu braço esticado devido a distância em que a pusera.

Hinata, com cada frase estourada contra ela, estremecia como se algo físico lhe açoitasse, não sabendo de onde encontrou forças para responder, talvez do mesmo lugar que Neji, a sinceridade para com as próprias emoções dele era uma benção para a futura herdeira – N-Naruto-kun é um amigo... E desculpe por tudo que fiz também – emendou, envergonhada.

- Sei... – ele bufou mais uma vez, em descrença e antes de a puxar para retomar a trilha a fitou entre desconfiado e questionador, as sobrancelhas ondulando uma ruga entre as mesmas, no meio de sua testa.

- É verdade! – apressou-se em afirmar e mais baixo, explicou, sem nenhum orgulho sobre o que acrescentou - E você me dava medo por isso adoeci para n-n-não treinar...

- Pois deve mesmo me temer! – ele replicou com um quê de arrogância, esperando pela reação amedrontada dela, que não veio.

Ela o fitava de volta, mas não com receio, como ele estava acostumado e desejava. Seus olhos grandes pareciam querer medi-lo, e transbordavam algo diferente, estava lhe perturbando aquela atitude diferente da parte dela.

- Não mais – e para espanto de Neji Hyuuga ela não só lhe respondeu, como lhe deu um singelo sorriso e o abraçou – Me perdoa Neji-nii-san?

Algo morno se disseminou a partir do centro seu tórax, subindo pelo seu pescoço e esquentando-lhe a face, era incômodo e vergonhoso demais permanecer olhando para aquela garota.

- Vamos sair daqui – sua voz saiu roca e não parecia sua.

Deixando-se ser levada, Hinata o seguiu, não entendendo o motivo de seu primo ter corado. Contudo, feliz por voltar e tê-lo perto como há muito não o tinha.

* * *

Dois meses antes...

Hinata acordou indisposta e ela sabia a razão. Era uma forma encontrada por seu corpo para somatizar a vontade de não retomar a rotina, principalmente a rotina de treinos com Neji-nii-san.

Porém, entre isso e tê-lo vigiando seu quarto enquanto dormia não lhe dava muitas opções para escolher, ela ainda não se tornara suicida.

Espreguiçando-se, puxou as cobertas para longe de seu corpo e atirou as pernas para fora da cama. Como estava frio, que inverno impiedoso. Escolheu uma roupa qualquer que lhe permitisse se mover livremente e rumou para o banheiro para realizar sua higiene. Não se permitiria demorar e dar chance para Neji lhe chamar a atenção. Era importante cumprir seus compromissos no horário marcado.

Mizuiro demonstrava contentamento em vê-la saudável, andando pela casa com as próprias pernas em menos de uma semana. Não que Hinata estivesse incapacitada anteriormente, ela somente optara por evitar e bem, isso não a levou muito longe analisando sua atual circunstância. O que a lembrava, tudo que Neji se dedicava a fazer, ele obtinha sucesso, isso a fazia se sentir mal. Mal por tê-lo preso a essa tarefa inútil e chata que era prepará-la. Ele poderia estar realizando tantas outras coisas maravilhosas...

- Neji-sama a aguarda na área de treino – avisou Hikoto, um dos empregados que mais realizava tarefas para seu primo.

A um aceno ela indicou que ouvira e resoluta, foi na direção indicada. Para que prolongar essa tortura?

Ele estava sentado, suas costas voltadas para ela, usava uma calça comprida preta e uma blusa esporte cinza, os fios achocolatados presos perto das pontas como usualmente. Ele bebia chá e olhava o jardim pela imensa varanda. O sol radiava lá fora, como se tentasse derreter toda aquela neve.

- Não vai se anunciar Hinata-sama? – foi mais o que a sentença dele deixou implícito, a indelicadeza e falta de cortesia da parte dela, que a fez se sobressaltar.

- B-Bom dia Neji-nii-san – cumprimentou e o acompanhou repousar seu chá sobre a bandeja à sua direita, em seguida ele se levantou e encaminhou-se para o centro da área de treinamento, para isso não precisou chamá-la, ela havia entendido a mensagem.

- Vamos treinar seus ataques, seu mestre me passou que é o que você precisa Hinata-sama – ele disse se pôs em posição de ataque – Me ataque – ordenou.

Por um segundo ela hesitou e copiando seus gestos, avançou, suas mãos como tábuas mirando os ombros, um por vez, em seguida seu tórax. Ele bloqueou seus movimentos com facilidade, dando esporadicamente alguns passos para trás. Ela esticou sua perna esquerda e a desceu com ímpeto sobre o flanco esquerdo de seu oponente, encontrando somente ar, ele se desviara mais uma vez e em contra ataque, desfilara um golpe forte sobre seu estômago a atirando para longe. Antes que perdesse o controle sobre o curso de seu corpo, Hinata se atirou para frente, lançando a perna direita rente ao chão, em direção as pernas do adversário. Ele se esquivou mais uma vez e repetiu o que ela tentara lhe acertar mais cedo.

O ataque de Neji encontrou o solo e produziu um estalido grave, ele estava levando o treinamento mais do que a sério, se ela não tivesse antecipado o movimento ele teria partido sua perna em dois. Alarmada com a constatação, impôs uma distância segura entre eles.

- Se você não me atacar Hinata-sama não poderemos melhorar suas habilidades – sua voz atingiu seus ouvidos com uma conotação fria.

Ele estava se divertindo em mostrar quão fraca ela era. Disso ela já sabia, não precisava de ninguém expondo tal fato.

A passos rápidos ela zerou os centímetros que os separavam e concentrou seu golpe no pescoço, não se esquivando mais ele a bloqueou e conseguiu o que ela não obtivera antes, sucesso em acertar-lhe um dos flancos e mais, a mantinha imobilizada. Ele respirava um pouco arfante sobre sua orelha, o ar quente resvalando na curva do pescoço alvo feminino.

- Você precisa ficar mais atenta e trabalhar seus passos – observou e enfim a soltou, fitando o suor escorrer da testa dela, onde a franja grudara, e percorrer a lateral do pescoço alojando-se no colo curvilíneo – Desse jeito você nunca vai me acertar – continuou, obrigando-se a focar em outro lugar.

- Uhum – ela anuiu e avançou, os lábios comprimidos e a aura de concentração dominando seu olhar, com uma combinação de chutes e mãos espalmadas todos alvejando seu tronco ela atacou, até ele a imobilizar de novo.

- Não me ouviu Hinata-sama? – ele a apertara mais ainda e apesar do tom gélido, suas mãos queimavam os pulsos dela – O que eu falei sobre atenção?

- D-Desculpe... – ela se ouviu pedindo perdão, submissa à imposição, tentar se livrar dele lhe causaria mais dor.

- De novo – mandou, livrando-a do aperto.

Hinata perdeu a conta de quantas vezes tentou acertá-lo. Não que tivesse imaginado que o treino seria diferente. Quando ele a tocava era somente para causar-lhe dor, excruciante dor. Os golpes eram para machucar, para imprimir nela o quão forte ele era e ela não. Não se admiraria se não conseguisse comparecer ao treino no dia seguinte. Se estivesse viva até lá. O sol que outrora resplandecia no céu, para ela se arrastava, prolongando esse sofrimento. Quantas vezes mais Neji diria: "de novo"? Em cada último assalto bem sucedido dele, ela estava mais acabada não somente física como mentalmente.

- Hinata-sama – ela jazia sobre o piso, tendo mal sucedido em manter Neji sob seu campo visual ao ser acertada no fêmur, ele a atingiu entre as espáduas e não suportando a pancada, ela caíra de bruços – Aguardo-a amanhã nesse mesmo horário.

E a deixou.

* * *

**N/A:** Queria sacudir as coisas, mas agora 'tô confusa, admito.

Tenho um sério problema com o tempo, espero não me perder, tem pelo menos 2 grandes acontecimentos antes dos 2 meses avançarem, concluindo eles (se minha mente não se rebelar e acrescentar algo mais ¬¬) evoluo para o que acontece depois da brincadeira de caçador-caça na floresta muwahahaha!

Eu juro que não era para terminar assim essa cena, mas acabou fofinha então que fofinha seja. É impressionante como eu planejo uma coisa e sai outra...

Vc caro(a) leitor(a) me daria o prazer de saber o que vc acha? Ficaria mt feliz e motivada com uma review, tentarei me esforçar para atender suas expectativas para essa fic ;)

Bjin'


	7. Fogo

**Kiss and Control**

**Capítulo 6: Fogo.**

Dois meses antes...

Era como se tivessem usado seu corpo para saco de pancadas, ou tivessem testado a durabilidade de tacos de beisebol contra seus ossos e músculos. Tudo doía, tudo mesmo! Inclusive locais que aparentemente Neji-nii-san não havia tocado, ou ela tinha um déficit visual para não ter enxergado os golpes, ou seu primo tinha super poderes.

- Aw... Aw! – pouco isso importava agora, como ela conseguiria se levantar da cama? Se arrastando? Rolando?

Languidamente lançou o olhar sobre a cabeceira de seu leito e o pousou no seu relógio em formato de pingüim, estava tarde. Já deveria ter terminado seu desjejum e estar na ante sala aguardando sua sensei. É, a rotina estava sendo retomada, tendo sido curada já não havia motivos para permanecer no seu quarto, trancada, longe de todos... Que idéia mais burra essa fora a dela, adoecer para se esquivar de suas responsabilidades, ela não era assim.

Suspirando e abafando seus gemidos de dor, ergueu-se e seguiu para o banheiro. Poderia pular o café da manhã e assim não se atrasar para as aulas de Kurenai-sensei, estava sem apetite de qualquer jeito.

Antes de vedar a porta do toalete, um som semelhante ao de algo de porcelana sendo quebrado e vozes alteradas chegaram aos seu ouvidos. Como um cauteloso felino, Hinata se esgueirou até a entrada do seu quarto, nas pontas dos pés delicadamente se aproximou das escadas e esticou seu pescoço para poder visualizar o que acontecia lá embaixo, nas imediações do hall.

Uma mulher esguia, de cabelos tão acastanhados quanto seus olhos discutia com Mizuiro movendo seus braços com elegância e de queixo levantado, mesmo estando possessa demonstrava uma segurança e charme que atraía Hinata como urso é atraído por mel. Enquanto Mizuiro estava vermelha de raiva e de tanta força para se manter no controle e não bater na outra, muito provavelmente, devido a forma em que apertava os punhos ao lado do corpo e se inclinava toda vez que esperneava algum contra argumento para a mulher.

Hinata soltou uma risadinha, Mizuiro parecia um pimentão prestes a...

- Muito engraçado para você? – até a voz de Neji lhe congelar as costas.

Ela virou tão rápido e sem cuidado que tropeçou nas próprias pernas, não caindo porque o corrimão estava rente ao seu corpo. Entretanto, ela não sabia dizer se preferia ter ido ao chão em vez de ter batido suas costelas, já corroída por dores, de contra ao corrimão.

- N-Não – ela negou, percebendo que contara a mentira mais deslavada e idiota, pois ele havia presenciado ela rindo anteriormente.

Poucos segundos ele permaneceu diante dela sem mudar sua expressão ou posição, enquanto para ela pareceram minutos, mil e uma coisas passavam pela sua mente Hinata, uma mais mirabolante que a outra sobre o que ele faria e o que estava pensando. Chamar-lhe a atenção por estar se metendo de modo indigno para a futura herdeira do clã? Por mentir? Ou friamente repreendê-la com o silêncio? Contudo, em nenhum momento imaginou que ele se curvaria sobre ela e audaciosamente suspenderia a parte de cima de sua camisola para analisar seu flanco esquerdo.

Seus dedos tocaram levemente a pele macia e um arrepio percorreu como ondas de choque toda a superfície do corpo da Hyuuga, a derretendo por dentro e a forçando, inconscientemente e sem permitir-lhe evitar, a fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios para ventilar seus pulmões sedentos por oxigênio – Ficará roxo.

Kami-sama...!

- É-é – e sem mais nenhum interesse na cena escandalosa no andar de baixo da mansão, Hinata embarafustou de volta para seu quarto.

O que ele acabara de fazer? O que **ela** acabara de fazer?

Neji cerrou as orbes, percorrendo do ponto onde sua prima estava há meros milissegundos passando pela porta do quarto da mesma, para pousá-las sobre seus dedos, em seguida esfregando-lhe as pontas com o polegar da mesma mão. Era uma sensação diferente da passada.

Ignorando a parte insana de si que clamava por mais toque e contato com aquela pele sedosa como pétala, por despertar aquela reação de inocente e total entrega com um singelo toque, ele se aproximou da porta e avisou – Não vá se atrasar para o nosso treino de hoje à tarde.

Surpresa por ele ainda estar ali, Hinata pulou, como um gato assustado, distanciando-se da porta, a qual estava usando para se manter de pé, e colocando a mão sobre o peito como se isso fosse impedir seu coração de sair pela boca, anuiu – Sim N-Neji-nii-san.

Não encontrando algo mais para mantê-la ali numa conversa, ou fazê-la abrir a porta para ele, Neji voltou para o escritório se achando patético por ter almejado isso em primeiro lugar, esquecendo o que o fizera ir parar lá.

* * *

Ela batia o pé impacientemente no piso de madeira e Kiba se perguntava como uma pessoa tão parecida fisicamente com Hina-chan era tão distinta? Aquela garota era... Perturbadora!

- O que você quer? – ele enfim resolveu se anunciar, após minutos de ponderação sobre o que deveria fazer, optando por permanecer encostado no espaldar de uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar.

Hanabi não se intimidou ou demonstrou surpresa pela falta de educação e cortesia que lhe foram dirigidas – Encontrar minha onee-chan – disse sem rodeios.

Ele estava certo em não se apresentar, eles se conheciam de longe, quando fora visitar Hinata ou quando saiam juntos... Mas ter a pirralha debaixo do teto da sua casa era incômodo, no mínimo.

- Seu pai sabe que está aqui? E o que pretende? – Kiba devolveu, coçando a nuca ao se aperceber dos problemas que aquela simples visita poderia lhe trazer.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim – ela cruzou os braços e sustentou o olhar duvidoso de Kiba com uma auto afirmação tão não-Hinata.

Gaah! Como essa garota doía no seu calo, dava-lhe ganas de expulsá-la. Por consideração à irmã dela ele estava se policiando o quanto agüentava.

- Eu sei que você gosta dela, vai me ajudar ou não? – acrescentou o desafiando a negar ao mesmo tempo que o pressionava a dizer qualquer coisa.

- C-Como? Qu...? Arg! – toda a compostura e orgulho de Inuzuka Kiba perdidos em menos de um minuto, restando somente um rapaz vermelho da cabeça aos pés – Isso não é da sua conta... – balbuciou, para que servia orgulho mesmo?

- Sabia que você era um covarde, vou achá-la sozinha então! – Hanabi juntou sua mochila e num ímpeto de maldade, com um pé fora da casa, continuou – Nunca gostei de você, não é a toa que onee-chan também não, você é um maricas! – e dando-lhe a língua correu.

- Volta aqui! – e Kiba a perseguiu, colocando o pé na porta antes que a mesma fechasse com estrondo tamanha fora a força usada por Hanabia para impedi-lo de estar no seu encalço - Sua pirralha nojenta!

Hina-chan que o perdoasse.

* * *

Sua aula de inglês com Kurenai-sensei havia terminado e Hinata rumava para seus aposentos com os braços apinhados de livros e muitos deveres de casa. Mais uma penosa conseqüência do seu período de enfermidade. Por quanto tempo mais ela teria que pagar pelos efeitos colaterais? Suspirando e tendo que fazer malabarismo para não deixar nada cair, ela repousou a pilha sobre sua escrivaninha.

Desmotivada checou o relógio da cabeceira e soltou mais um suspiro. O treino com Neji-nii-san começava em menos de meia hora. Era alarmante a freqüência com que checava as horas, sempre temendo o horário do treino.

Todo seu ser se rebelava perante a simples lembrança do que sofrera ontem. Talvez ela devesse ir mais cedo, aquecer um pouco, quem sabe teria mais chances de impedir Neji de lhe dar uma surra. Com esse pensamento menos pessimista, ela encontrou forças para prosseguir para a área de treino.

Todavia, seu primo já estava treinando e a julgar pelo arfar de seu peito e rosado do seu rosto, era há um bom tempo.

Idéia boba de aquecer, aborrecida consigo Hinata cruzou as pernas ao sentar e aguardou que o horário de sua tortura chegasse, como uma estóica e boa garota japonesa.

- Hinata-sama.

Como quem caminha para sua sentença de morte, ela seguiu cabisbaixa até o centro da área. Inacreditável como a mão que a afagara mais cedo estava prestes a imprimir hematomas no mesmo local.

- Hoje faremos diferente – ele iniciou e Hinata o encarou entre confusa e esperançosa – Amanhã retomaremos o treino de ontem – isso provavelmente teria sido um balde de água fria nas expectativas de outros, porém, não para a Hyuuga, vindo de Neji e por mais que ele usasse uma justificativa plausível, ela teve que se segurar para não abraçá-lo e agradecer.

- Comece o aquecimento – ele instruiu, impassível e saiu do quadrado, dando espaço à prima.

Hinata poderia se perguntar o motivo que levara Neji a postergar o exercício massacrante, dar-lhe falsas esperanças? Era um novo método de tortura? Ou a tornaria mais forte para satisfazer o gosto de seu genitor? E isso importava? Afinal, ele estava simplesmente mostrando quem sempre fora, o garoto carinhoso e cuidadoso com ela durante a infância.

Ela deveria dar o seu melhor e deixar todos contentes, era o mínimo que devia aos que estavam sendo prejudicados por esse isolamento. Com essa nova resolução fixa em sua mente, ela continuou o aquecimento até não ter mais atividades para prosseguir em sua espera pelo retorno de Neji. Após muito protelar, por temer desagradá-lo, se retirou do aposento e adentrou o corredor em busca do primo.

Mizuiro vinha na sua direção – Hinata-sama, Neji-sama me mandou avisá-la que terá que treinar sozinha por hoje.

- O-oh obrigada Mizuiro-chan – levemente surpresa com a notícia, não se permitindo perguntar em voz alta a razão, retornou para seu lugar de origem.

- Deseja alguma coisa Hinata-sama? – interpelou Mizuiro antes que Hinata ficasse totalmente fora de seu campo visual.

- Não, obrigada – a herdeira forçou o seu mais convincente sorriso falso e se trancou no próprio mundo de conjecturas.

Ela precisava conversar com alguém, ou enlouqueceria naquela prisão de silêncio e mistérios.

* * *

Curiosidade é um dos piores impulsos, dependendo da situação. Pelo menos nos filmes de terror é o que causa a morte dos personagens. Contudo, ela não estava em um, ou estava? Depois de ter treinado sozinha e tomado um bem vindo banho, seu cérebro ainda cismava em querer fazê-la se mover até os aposentos de Neji e perguntar-lhe o que havia acontecido. Ela estava ficando muito ousada e isso não era bom.

E se Neji tivesse adoecido? Contraído a doença dela? Era sua obrigação cuidar dele, sua responsabilidade! Sem pensar ou discutir consigo por mais um segundo, decididamente rumou para a ala da mansão em que o quarto de Neji ficava.

As luzes por todo o percurso estavam apagadas e Hinata se maldizia por não ter preparado nada para oferecer a Neji afim de amainar os sintomas da sua enfermidade, se é que ele realmente estava doente.

Caso ele não estivesse ela pediria desculpas e voltaria para seus aposentos. Nada complicado, ela podia fazer isso.

Okay, ela estava ali, em frente a porta dele, agora era só levantar a mão e bater na porta. Também muito simples, muito fácil. Ela era capaz de bater a porta de Neji-nii-san, ele era seu primo, uma pessoa pela qual ela se importava e gostava, perfeitamente natural estar ali, prestes a fazer o que faria. Então por que ela não conseguia bater na infeliz da porta? Seu punho congelado no ar e uma ruga, de concentração e aborrecimento consigo, se materializara no meio de sua testa.

Relaxou os ombros e o braço, expulsou todo o oxigênio de seus pulmões e fechou os olhos, ela iria embora. Não, ela não iria. Com renovada motivação voltou a erguer o punho e a meros centímetros de encostá-lo na porta, a própria se entreabre.

Hinata mergulhou para a esquerda, silenciosa o bastante para não alarmar outros da sua presença ali e usando de uma técnica que possuía alto potencial para evadir dos golpes impiedosos de Neji, entretanto ganhando mais um roxo em seus antebraços para sua bela coleção.

A iluminação do quarto, parcamente banhou a área adiante em formato de trapézio e para vislumbre da Hyuuga, duas sombras na semi penumbra se juntaram a frente do quarto. A mulher elegante de cabelos acastanhados estava bem ali, sem ter mudado o porte seguro e soberano com o qual andava, a diferença era que andava com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Uma coisa Hinata poderia ter certeza, tudo que envolvia Neji era uma fonte infindável de surpresas para ela.

Ela não deveria estar ali. A curiosidade matou o gato, repetiu para si. Estava invadindo a privacidade de outra pessoa, ela não tinha esse direito. E se ela se revelasse e pedisse desculpas? Estava ficando louca, que burrice tamanha seria se mostrar. Deveria ficar calada e escondida. Deveria tapar os ouvidos e os olhos para o que quer que acontecesse a partir deste minuto.

- Tenten não venha mais aqui e não me envolva mais nisso.

Kami-sama! Não escute, não escute, não escute... Suas sinapses travaram no comando, enquanto que suas mãos apertavam suas orelhas e suas pálpebras estavam cerradas.

- Anda muito ocupado para nós, é? Pois bem, lhe deixarei em paz... – ela se inclinou e sussurrou algo inaudível, com a taxa de bisbilhotice atingindo níveis perigosíssimos Hinata já estava se esticando para perto do casal, concentrando toda a sua habilidade na audição para discernir o que havia sido dito.

Não captou lhufas.

Sem mais a tal da Tenten foi embora e seu primo fechou a porta com a usual expressão indiferente, provocando frustração na única que permanecera no local por não conseguir desvendar o que se passava no seu interior e o que significava o que acabara de presenciar.

Essa fora a causa dele não ter aparecido no treino? Dele ter pego leve com Hinata? Por que teria um encontro amoroso? Contudo, por que proibira sua amante de retornar? Se a própria era a justificativa da sua felicidade? Não fazia sentido. Cansada de tentar entender, ela se levantou e quase voltou ao chão de tão adormecida que suas pernas estavam.

Se Tenten fosse ou não a namorada de Neji com o fim que o reunião dos dois teve, Hinata não podia esperar a mesma indulgência de hoje para o treino de amanhã.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse casal é tão triste, quero dizer, Kishimoto-sensei melhorou as coisas para eles depois que Naruto cruzou o caminho do Neji, mas mesmo assim. Isso me fascina e eu acho que NejiHina precisa de mais amor em português, se alguém tiver uma fic porreta para me indicar, sinta-se à vontade ;)

Desculpem pela demora, por mais que eu seja apaixonada por esse shipper, como é difícil escrever heheh.

Obg pelas reviews meninas, de coração, por v6 vou agilizar os próximos caps, prometo!

Bjin'


	8. Ousadia

**Kiss and Control**

**Capítulo 7: Ousadia.**

Um mês antes...

Era uma manhã ensolarada, perfeita para um piquenique lá fora. E por mais tentadora e gostosa que fosse a idéia, ela não seria nada mais do que era: uma idéia. Desapontada, Hinata encarou sua pilha de deveres como quem deseja ter o poder mágico de fazê-la desaparecer ou se auto resolver.

Não adiantava ficar observando, ela tinha que por as mãos na massa para cumprir com suas obrigações e quem sabe, no fim da tarde, quando tivesse terminado seu treino com Neji convenceria Mizuro a se juntar a ela num lanche, no jardim.

Revigorada abriu um de seus livros e com a caneta entre os dedos puxou para si seu caderno. Que inocência da parte dela acreditar que depois de um treino com Neji teria ânimo ou ao menos seus ossos e músculos no lugar para fazer um piquenique. Desanimou instantaneamente. Tão logo sua caneta voltou a repousar sobre a mesa um barulho estranho lhe chamou a atenção.

Era constante e a origem parecia vir de seu aposento. Olhou em volta, não registrando nada de peculiar para em seguida, levantar-se e notar um vulto de algo pequeno sendo atirado contra sua janela. Eram pedrinhas.

Intrigada entre abriu a janela e uma das pedras acertou-lhe a testa em cheio, produzindo um estalido e provocando uma ligeira dor no local.

- Gomen ne Hinata-chan! – com uma das pálpebras vedadas, ela viu Naruto abaixo de sua janela, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso de desculpas e antes que ela pudesse lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, ele estava mais uma vez escalando as paredes e em menos de um minuto estava pulando por sobre o batente, era impressionante.

Curvou-se preocupadamente na direção dela e estendeu a ponta dos dedos na direção do local que ela mantinha a mão sobre, inconscientemente – Daijobu ka?

- S-Sim, não foi nada – ela lhe mostrou sua pele, evidenciando que não havia sido nada demais.

- E então, como vai?

- Vou bem, obrigada Naruto-kun.

- Isso são deveres 'tebayo?! – ele olhou abismado para a pilha de cadernos e livros sobre a mesa de estudos de Hinata, provocando nela uma risada devido ao exagero com que ele reagira perante ao monte.

- E pausa para lanche, você não tem? – ele lhe lançou um olhar que misturava revolta, compaixão e descrença – Isso parece muito injusto! – ele estava assumindo fatos sem ter certeza sobre, o que não incomodava Hinata, só era um pouco difícil acompanhar seu ritmo.

- N-não, é que estou a-atrasada com meus deveres, prefiro pular m-m-meus intervalos – contra argumentou e Naruto sacudiu a cabeça em compreensão.

- A mim parece que você precisa de um pouco de sol Hina-chan – ele lhe disse, vasculhando compenetradamente algo dentro de seu casaco absurdamente laranja, enquanto sua inter locutora continuava a observá-lo, calmamente.

Mal ele sabia que ela era banhada pelo melhor dos sóis quando ele a visitava, há quanto tempo não o via? Desde seu período doentio. Parecia que fora há anos...

- Podemos tomar um ramen 'tebayo! Eu conheço a melhor taberna de ramens do mundo, você vai adorar Hina-chan! – ele estava com um pé debaixo da porta arrastando Hinata pela mão, muito provavelmente em direção à saída da mansão, a outra mão sacudia uma bolsa de moedas em formato de sapo, o objeto que anteriormente procurava avidamente dentro de seu casaco alaranjado.

- Ero-senin me diz que ramen não faz bem para o meu cérebro e eu disse que não me importava, um bom ramen é um bom ramen 'tebayo! – ele prosseguia no seu monólogo completamente alheio às tentativas de sua companhia em se desvencilhar do seu aperto.

- N-Naruto-kun... – ela tentava atrair sua atenção, em vão.

- Até Sakura-chan se juntou aquele pervertido, escondendo minhas economias para que eu não pudesse ir à minha barraquinha de ramen preferida, foi pura maldade, Sakura-chan é bem malvada quando quer 'tebayo – ele admitiu depressivo.

Hinata adoraria se deixar levar por ele, Naruto era uma das poucas pessoas que tagarelavam pelos cotovelos e não a faziam se sentir pressionada a falar algo em troca. Talvez Naruto não a deixasse, ele parava de falar por um curto espaço de segundos quando respirava e ela não confiava que teria coisa interessante que pudesse dividir com ele durante esse intervalo de tempo. Além de não falar rápido, faltavam acontecimentos atraentes e coloridos o bastante para entreter seu novo amigo.

- Naruto-kun! – ela obtivera sucesso em articular seu nome sem gaguejar e usando de um volume que o fizera parar de falar e enfim, impedi-lo de sair do quarto – Não p-posso sair – completou timidamente, quase num sussurro.

- Como assim?

- Não p-podendo – insistiu, tornando-se rubra da cabeça aos pés e evitando corresponder ao olhar dele.

- Mas você já é bem... – ele pausou para escolher as palavras e Hinata prendeu a respiração, temendo algum comentário depreciativo, será que até ele seria capaz de denegrir as pessoas? Estaria ela errada sobre ele? - ... grandinha – ele findou após desviar desconcertadamente sua visão do corpo dela, percebê-lo sem jeito triplicou o constrangimento dela.

- Não p-podemos f-ficar a-aqui? – ela sugeriu, com receio de que ele resolvesse ir embora.

- Ou eu posso trancar a porta e ensiná-la a descer pela janela 'tebayo! – oh por Kami-sama, ele estava muito empolgado, erguia seu pulso no ar ao dar pulos curtos – É muito fácil Hina-chan e comigo lhe ensinando, não poderia haver melhor professor 'tebayo! Vamos, vamos, não podemos perder mais um minuto 'tebayo – e agora ele a arrastava para o outro lado do quarto.

Magistralmente pulou o batente e se segurou no mesmo, virou o rosto para Hinata com um sorriso traquinas enorme despertando uma onda de arrepios por toda a cútis dela. O que ela estava prestes a fazer era quebrar uma regra e ela se perguntava internamente se estava apta para tal atitude irresponsável e arriscada.

Uma parte dela pulava em antecipação para se juntar a Naruto, enquanto outra a grudara ao piso do quarto, impedindo-a de segui-lo. Ela estava confusa e apavorada. E se Neji descobrisse? E se contasse para o seu pai? E se seu clã a renegasse? Tamanho era o número de "e se..." que a estavam deixando tonta.

- Você tem razão Hina-chan, não podemos fazer isso – o comentário de Naruto a despertou de seu debate mental e acomodou um tijolo sobre seu estômago, ela não queria que ele desistisse dela e muito menos decepcioná-lo, e ao abrir sua boca para implorar-lhe que a ensinasse e levasse com ele, o próprio estava de volta ao quarto e rumando para o closet.

- Vamos acabar rasgando seu vestido no processo – admitiu, pensativamente e continuou – Precisamos de algo que a permita se mover livremente 'tebayo.

Após terem escolhido uma vestimenta adequada e ela ter se trocado, ambos rumaram para a janela, insegura ela fitou o chão, diante da probabilidade de cair e estatelar-se lá embaixo a distância parecia bem maior do que realmente era. Indiferente ao que se passava com ela, Naruto a envolvera pela cintura e a puxava por sobre o batente, junto consigo. Se ela não desmaiasse de medo, desmaiaria pelo contato entre os dois.

- Segure aqui – ele parecia ter muitas mãos ao guiá-la pelos lugares certo, com o rosto pegando fogo e mal conseguindo se concentrar Hinata tentava obedecê-lo, tarefa muito árdua – Deixe o seu pé esquerdo lá, não, não, não desça ainda Hina-chan!

Quando eles enfim alcançaram o solo Hinata não lembrava como o fizera, a sensação do toque de Naruto a havia cegado e impedido de registrar qualquer fato que acontecia ao seu redor e consigo própria.

- Pronto, não foi fácil? – ele lhe sorriu mostrando todos os dentes, parecia cansado ao respirar ruidosamente, a levando a se perguntar quanto trabalho havia dado a ele.

Ela anuiu a cabeça em afirmativo, envergonhada demais para articular em palavras uma resposta.

- Agora vamos à cidade 'tebayo! – ele não estava menos empolgado que antes e tomando a frente, não parou de falar sobre como o ramen era delicioso, como Hinata iria adorar, como ninguém conhecia as redondezas melhor que ele, como eles se divertiriam, que ele iria apresentar todos a Hinata e etc.

Ela foi aos poucos relaxando toda a tensão do embaraço num singelo sorriso, era impossível não sentir o abdômen repleto de borboletas esvoaçantes ao lado dele.

* * *

Com um atraso de quase uma hora Hinata enfim chegou à área de treinamento. Se as emoções tivessem cores e pintassem o local que seu ocupante estivesse, ela tinha absoluta certeza que não seria capaz de enxergar um palmo diante de seu nariz naquele breu sufocante.

O sol havia se posto deixando um rastro róseo-alaranjado num céu cujas nuvens pareciam areia à beira da praia, um paraíso com o clima mais agradável que pudera presenciar até o presente, tudo perfeito excluindo Neji da cena, obviamente.

Ela estava certa, não haveria de forma nenhuma um grama da indulgência de ontem, elevando suas últimas preces a Buda antes de se curvar e pedir perdão pela falta, aguardou a resposta do primo.

Foi presenteada com o silêncio, mais uma vez, e sem coragem o suficiente não ergueu os olhos para presenciar a fria decepção, ou repreensão que ele estaria reservando a ela durante esses longos sessenta minutos de espera. Imaginando que teria que permanecer nesta posição por igualmente uma hora como castigo, desejou ter alongado previamente afim de preparar os músculos para a tarefa dolorosa.

Estava se tornando muito ousada mesmo, em vez de sentir vergonha estava se preocupando com as dores nas costas!

- Vai ficar aí durante o treino todo? – ela o encarou sorrateiramente por míseros segundos e fixou as orbes em um ponto qualquer no chão, em postura ereta e com as mãos inquietas.

Neji gostou disso.

- N-Não – sua resposta não foi mais que um sussurro e assim como seu monossílabo inseguro, Neji percebeu seu corpo ondular não sabendo exatamente o que fazer.

- Não sou bom o bastante para ser seu professor Hinata-sama?

A reação dela não se deu um milímetro distante do que ele previra e Neji permitiu minutos demoradamente excruciantes escorrerem para que ela, com suas frases se atropelando e a face ansiosa explicasse como ele estava errado. Talvez seu ego precisasse de um agrado ou talvez ele se deliciasse com a aflição dela em negar o fato, o que importa é que no fim ela terminou seus argumentos sem esclarecer muita coisa e com uma frase embaraçosa acompanhada de bochechas rubras e olhos apreensivos.

Sem demonstrar como havia se divertido e não prestado real atenção a nada que provinha de suas sentenças desconexas, além do desconforto que causara, ele a convidou a treinar e se Hinata achava que havia apanhado o bastante na primeira vez, ela mudaria de opinião em parcos segundos.

* * *

- Hinata-chan, como vai? Fez seus deveres...? – a pergunta animada de Kurenai morreu antes de se completar, com um andar estranho a menina adentrava o aposento junto com o cheiro característico de emplastro para baques – O que aconteceu?

Condoendo-se a professora adiantou-se para arrumar o assento da forma mais confortável que podia e acomodar sua pobre aluna, pelas caretas e muxoxos parecia que a garota havia levado uma surra descomunal.

Acostumada a nunca ser vista de fato e sim ignorada, ouvir e sentir a preocupação de outra pessoa era o melhor dos bálsamos, já que os empregados da casa pareciam estar sob um poderoso feitiço e sempre que notavam que ela os estava fitando desviavam-se rapidamente para um lugar que ela não os pudesse alcançar. Apesar de não amainar o que sentia fisicamente sua guarda perante seus sentimentos falseou e com um esforço que necessitava ser direcionado para o plano material e, como se lhe custasse a própria vida ao conjurá-lo Hinata limitou-se a negar movimentando a fronte e debilmente arrastou seu material de estudo por sobre a mesa, como uma criança que fora assustada para ser calada.

Resolvendo não insistir no momento Kurenai começou a aula, não passando despercebido cada oscilação que aparentava ser custosa demais para sua aluna, reservando para o fim sua intervenção mais enfática, quando imaginava que teria Hinata mais tranqüila e senhora de suas fragilidades perante a ela.

Fingindo não perceber o olhar mudo de Hinata para que lhe ajudasse a levantar, a professora lhe segurou ternamente uma das mãos e acariciando-a, indagou – Quem fez isso com você?

Sempre soubera que Hinata era especial, especial não por sua condição de herdeira de um dos conglomerados mais poderosos do oriente, porém por sua personalidade. Raras as pessoas que chegavam à essa idade mantendo a natureza de Hinata, a vivência e maldade do mundo as remodelava fornecendo-lhes uma carapaça protetora. E Hinata simplesmente se expunha, sem refletir sobre proteger-se, ou revidar.

A adolescente baixou o olhar como se temesse revelar algo que não deveria e aproveitando para esconder sua vergonha também.

- Posso ajudá-la. Posso levá-la comigo – acrescentou a mulher delicadamente, aproximando-se como se o temor de Hinata estivesse se abatendo sobre ela, sua entonação calorosa envolvendo como o mais macio dos veludos sua ouvinte.

Hinata sentiu algo no meio de seu peito derreter e ao redor de suas pálpebras se infiltrava um ardor imensurável a obrigando a fechá-las. Estava prestes a chorar quando não devia. Ela tinha uma obrigação para com seu clã. Para com sua família. Para com seu pai. Não poderia desiludi-lo. Não mais uma vez.

- Podem não acreditar em você, mas eu acredito – Kurenai assomou e lágrimas brilharam em formato de pérolas, caindo suavemente sobre o colo de sua aluna.

Como se tamanha gentileza e compreensão a queimassem, Hinata custosamente se ergueu e mais uma vez sinalizou em negativa, sua cortina de cabelos negros cobrindo seu lacrimoso rosto – Sumimasen Kurenai-sensei.

E andando de maneira que parecia não haver agonia, ela deixou os aposentos da aula.

* * *

**N/A:** Poxa, que demora né? Desculpem, de verdade. E vai mais um capítulo!

Obg pelas reviews (:

Kah, sim vc me incentivou e cá está o cap moça.

Lovett, quem disse q eles estavam tendo um caso? Heheh...

Bjin'


	9. Desconfiança

**Kiss and Control**

**N/A: **Uma semana antes da Hinata fugir pela floresta e se "acertar" com o Neji. Capítulo anterior foi um mês antes desse acontecimento.

**Capítulo 8: Desconfiança.**

Uma semana antes...

Difícil de imaginar ou acreditar, mas os treinos pareciam ter criado uma carapaça por sobre a pele frágil de Hinata. Não somente contra os golpes de Neji, como seu olhar. A dor física não usufruía dos nervos anestesiados dela e a tortura mental não alcançava as vias cerebrais da adolescente porque tudo estava em coma profundo. Levantar ao amanhecer metodicamente, a passos calculados rumar para o banheiro e com movimentos sem floreios realizar sua higiene pessoal, para depois seguir e ter o desjejum caloricamente adequado para as próximas atividades eram tarefas diárias feitas com o interesse de um robô pela sua ausência de emoções.

O restante do dia era uma repetição infindável, talvez infindável não fosse a palavra, já que sentimentos de desagrado ela não mais sentia. A luta contra Neji era a parte do dia que quebrava com a rotina. Impressionante como a criatividade dele para atingi-la era inesgotável. O que não se podia dizer das feições de leve desagrado dele ao presenciar a falta de vergonha, espírito de derrota por parte dela enquanto os hematomas se sobrepunham uns sobre os outros como um doente arco íris.

Ela havia melhorado nos golpes, algo lhe dizia que ele estava escondendo os resultados dos pesados acertos dela contra ele muito bem com as camisas de manga compridas, já impedia um razoável número de ataques do primo completarem seu trajeto contra a carne dolorida dela. Porém, o preço que pagou para aprender a se defender nesse método duro de treinamento era visível por sobre sua cútis algodoada.

Durante uma tarde misteriosamente abafada e quente, ela optou por um traje revelador de seus machucados e apesar de não ter sido proposital foi impossível não notar como Neji hesitou a iniciar o treino, inclusive na intensidade dos golpes ele estava se segurando. Mais tarde descobriu que a médica do período de sua gripe e rebeldia estava batendo a porta exigindo ver Hinata com uma insistência perturbadora.

Óbvio que a mulher ouviu alguma desculpa como: "A herdeira está descansando e assim que for devido os serviços médicos apropriados serão requisitados quando necessários". Ela poderia morrer ali que ninguém se importaria.

As imagens de Shino, Kiba e Hanabi pertenciam a outra pessoa, a um passado longínquo.

Naruto não a visitava mais, nestas três semanas que resvalaram sobre seu ser.

Kurenai também não, pelo menos sobre essa Neji assumiu a autoria do desaparecimento. Era o que Hinata podia inferir com o distante: "Kurenai-sensei foi liberada de seu dever para com esta casa".

Neji-nii-san sempre tinha uma carta na manga para adicionar às maravilhosas surpresas que reservava somente à sua prima. Hinata se perguntava se ele ia dormir maquinando como poderia tornar sua vida mais miserável, que partes do dia tinha as idéias mais estupendas e cruéis, o que atrapalhava a sua contra produtividade e o que ele dizia ao elaborar uma especialmente supimpa.

Depois da tentativa falha da médica em vê-la Hinata estava no escritório em vez da área de luta, os ensinamentos que anteriormente se resumiam a chutes e socos foram substituídos por tabelas e relatórios.

E essa era uma coisa nova que Neji-nii-san se deliciou em lhe _ensinar_.

Para isso os hematomas e assaltos, os quais a haviam feito aprender algo com tanto sofrimento neste isolamento retorcido, não a haviam preparado.

* * *

O cérebro de Hinata latejava contra sua caixa craniana, ela mal conseguia enxergar direito, todo seu corpo parecia travar a cada passo que tomava em direção ao escritório principal no segundo andar. Os dias em que começara a lutar contra Neji pareciam ter voltados imensamente piores. Ela não conseguia ver mais algoritmos perante a si, sem dúvidas que a única pessoa que tinha culpa era ela, péssima aluna, péssima herdeira.

Matemática não era sua matéria favorita, contudo, ela não era esse desastre monstruoso que se sentava no escritório todo santo dia.

Talvez ela devesse ter um tempo sozinha com os arquivos, ter Neji-nii-san por sobre seu ombro durante várias horas a desequilibrava que ela nem registrava suas palavras. Hoje a noite ela faria uma visita ao escritório sem companhia nenhuma e amanhã poderia se sair melhor com uma inocente cola no ante-braço direito.

Com esse pensamento esperançoso ela se anunciou no aposento que mais do que nunca se assemelhava a uma prisão no inferno.

Neji estava folheando um grosso e amarelado livro, cujo conteúdo era desconhecido à Hinata, alguns fios sedosos escapavam do cerco baixo sobre seu cabelo bronzeado, uma xícara de chá esquecida jazia próxima ao seu cotovelo direito e Hinata já podia se ver derrubando o teor da mesma sobre o teclado, estava próximo demais do local em que ela se sentaria e tentaria, sem nenhuma chance, obter sucesso nas tarefas ditadas por Neji.

- Bom dia Hinata-sama – ele a cumprimentou e movendo a fronte num gesto circunspecto, ela sabia que esse era o sinal para se sentar e suportar o martírio que mais um dia seria.

O que ela esperava? Para governar a empresa e tomar a frente da família não bastava bloquear alguns golpes de Neji, o futuro era mais que isso, muito mais.

Neji voltou calmamente a folhear o livro enquanto que Hinata o checava inseguramente pelo canto dos olhos, remexia-se desconfortável por sobre a poltrona e encarava depressiva a tela do computador.

- Precisa iniciar a máquina Hinata-sama – a observação dele a fez corar instantaneamente e afundando no assento, esticou o dedo indicador tremeluzente em direção ao botão on-off.

- Espero que tenhamos algum progresso hoje – ele continuou e se possível, ela se enterraria mais ainda.

- S-Sim Neji-nii-san – ela concordou, num fio de voz.

- Fez o dever de ontem?

Que dever?!, foi o alarme que gritou dentro da cabeça de Hinata, as lições a lançavam em tal estado de nervos que nem registrar o famigerado dever ela registrou?! Com um desespero tão conhecido seu ela tentava buscar pela memória algum resquício da ordem que lhe foi dada, quanto mais ela se esforçava mais seus neurônios pareciam se insubordinar e não lhe revelavam nada. Se não estivesse extremamente ocupada em reaver o encontro do dia anterior teria ouvido um não usual suspiro pela parte de Neji.

- Hinata-sama.

Será que as pancadas estavam lhe afetando a mente? Talvez esse treinamento espartano funcionasse no passado e não mais no presente, pois a alimentação não era a mesma, muitos hormônios são usados no gado para abater, pesticidas nas hortaliças e etc. Ou talvez o problema fosse ela, não o método. Talvez devesse ter fugido com Kurenai-sensei e Neji-nii-san poderia ter tomado as rédeas, não é isso que ele vem fazendo de qualquer maneira?

- Hinata-sama.

- H-Hai – ela o encarou constrangida, contorcendo as falanges por debaixo da mesa e uma gota de suor escorrendo lenta e agonizantemente por sua nuca, como se antevendo alguma ação de repreensão fria e maldosa por parte de seu tutor.

- Isso não importa. Relatórios e tabelas servem para lhe auxiliar na tomada de decisões, a liderança durante as reuniões e a decisão sobre onde investir, o que modificar e afins no término cabe a você Hinata-sama – não tinha motivo para se surpreender, Neji sempre foi o tipo que fez uso de uma censura bem mais sutil e letal que seu pai, era lacônico e quando fazia uso de sentenças mais elaboradas era para provocar a mais letal ânsia de suicídio em seu interlocutor.

- Isso não se ensina – arrematou usando de uma intensidade no olhar que não restava dúvidas, era para perfurar o crânio dela, Hinata possuía o palpite de que a intensidade do seu olhar era mais potente, só que dirigida para criar um buraco no chão e ela assim poder desaparecer por ali.

- E-Então talvez isso signifique que e-eu não mereça a p-posição – ela balbuciou, não possuindo energia o bastante para observar a reação dele.

- Não questionamos nossos deveres – ele replicou friamente ao se afastar e dar-lhe as costas.

Se Hinata acreditava que as lições não poderiam ficar piores, ela acabou de ser provada errada. O clima ficou pesado e com um Neji mais distante e gélido, ela nunca sabia onde estava pisando e como verdadeiramente estava se saindo. E como se não fosse o suficiente um pequeno pedaço da sua consciência estava preocupada com ele. Com **ele**! Que absurdo, era por isso que ela se metia em encrenca, precisava ser mais egoísta e menos enxerida, saber o próprio lugar.

Afinal suas feridas estavam aí para isso. Lembrar-lhe a cada segundo que ela precisava lutar por si mesma, para ser forte.

E cá está Hinata, na porta do escritório, cogitando adentrar ou retornar para o seu dormitório. Os barulhos das teclas sendo pressionadas rapidamente é a prova de que seu primo ainda está lá dentro, quando as lições terminaram há horas, quando o jantar terminou há horas e praticamente todos os empregados estão no sétimo céu de seus bem vindos sonhos. Ela deveria estar lhes copiando.

Indecisão não é uma característica que fale a seu favor para assumir o posto que lhe é reservado. Entretanto, ela não pode combatê-la e derrotá-la. Principalmente quando o assunto é Neji. Ultimamente Hinata tem estado dubiamente dividida entre temê-lo e ajudá-lo. O que é antagônico, como alguém invencível como ele lhe transmite a sensação de necessitar angustiadamente de auxílio? O que prova que seu genitor está mais do que correto, tem algo errado com Hinata.

Seu coração está em queda livre dentro do peito, o estômago se contrai e o seu mais que conhecido sentimento de pavor corre por suas veias congelando as extremidades, inesperadamente para si própria os nós de seus dedos se chocam contra a madeira da porta. O barulho das teclas sendo tocadas desaparece.

- Hinata-sama?

- V-Vim pedir desculpas pela minha colocação errada de tarde. Gomennasai Neji-nii-san – ela se curvou, não permitindo que a hesitação refletisse na sua expressão facial e Neji apreendesse dela, e ao retornar à posição ereta, pois a estática parecia ter durado minutos sem uma resposta qualquer que fosse dele, teve a impressão que as feições dele estavam mais sombrias do que jamais estiveram.

- Não há razão para ter feito isso, sou um mero empregado – péssima escolha vir atormentá-lo, péssima escolha.

Ele parecia querer esganá-la, crescia para cima de Hinata como se ela o tivesse insultado com os xingamentos mais vis existentes, como se o tivesse humilhado e pisado sobre suas costelas, esfregando seu rosto na lama mais asquerosa e fedorenta. Ele poderia empurrá-la por sobre o corrimão com o ritmo que estava levando, com a queda ela quebraria o pescoço sem que ele precisasse enroscar suas mãos ao redor da traquéia dela para desfazê-la.

E inesperadamente ele não fez nada, com um suspiro ele ordenou – Vá dormir, está tarde.

Por Kami-sama o que aconteceu? A coisa era mais séria do que aparentava ser. Se Hinata estava confusa mais cedo, ela acabara de presenciar uma manada de elefantes galopando diante de suas incrédulas orbes. A única justificativa plausível era doença, ou ele fora abduzido e colocaram um clone alienígena em seu lugar! Agora era ela que não estava soando sã.

- Amanhã conversaremos Hinata-sama – e como último aviso e ponto final, retornou para o interior do escritório, vedando a porta atrás de si.

Com um turbilhão de idéias e emoções borbulhando no seu interior ela rolava inquieta por cima do colchão, cada conclusão dispensada após minutos de densa consideração. Será que ele percebeu que não teria como se sair dessa? Seja por um assassinato levantar muitas suspeitas contra sua pessoa, seja por temer que acabasse morrendo junto com ela? Ela havia sido responsável pela sua claudicação que durou dias, afinal. Se houvesse um manual à venda para lidar com alguém como ele não haveria preço pelo qual ela não pagaria.

Estava com uma dor latejante e chata nas têmporas de tanto se esforçar para encontrar uma razão. Era árduo convencer-se de que poderia esperar sinceridade advindos de um Neji frio e imparcial.

Ele provavelmente queria atrapalhar-lhe o raciocínio, impedi-la das poucas horas de descanso para assim humilhá-la mais ainda durante as aulas. Era isso.

Tudo não passava de mais um episódio de sadismo dele.

* * *

A quilômetros dali...

- Quem é você menino-bizarro?! – guardar seus pensamentos para si nunca foi uma qualidade de Hanabi.

Olha sua língua baixinha!, era o que Kiba gostaria de ter falado, mas a garota soltou a pérola e encolheu-se de volta dentro da cabine telefônica, ela estava gritando com um pobre coitado do outro lado da linha. Kiba nunca teve tamanha pena de um desconhecido.

Shino colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e balançou a cabeça em negativa, como quem diz para esquecer, deixar a raiva para lá, que ele, alvo da grande indelicadeza não se importava.

Kiba estava soltando fumaça pelas orelhas.

- Já sei onde ela está! – Hanabi sacudia serelepe um pedaço de papel entre os dedos da mão esquerda, abanando-o com o entusiasmo de um jogador que presencia seu time ganhando uma partida decisiva, ela saltitava entre os dois acompanhantes com um entusiasmo incômodo, as letras eram apertadas e disformes para que Kiba sugerisse ao parceiro que procurassem Hinata-chan sozinhos, longe da companhia dessa criatura indiscreta e maléfica.

Ninguém conseguiria ler aquilo, só a monstrinho mesmo. Estavam fadados a morte. Todos eles, oh mundo cruel.

- Não vão me agradecer não? – ela parou com o ar petulante que provocava em Kiba ganas de arrancar os próprios olhos e dá-los de comer para lesmas.

- Obrigado Hanabi-chan – Shino impensadamente soou e seguiu na direção da parada de ônibus.

Kiba não parou de azucrinar o pobre ouvido de Shino durante todo o percurso até o próximo vilarejo.

* * *

Ela precisava conversar com alguém. Os empregados fugiam dela como se houvesse o perigo de se contaminarem com uma peste funesta. E nada de Naruto. Algo estava errado. Ele estava vivo?

Hinata ouviu quando seu antigo professor de artes marciais foi administrado com maestria para longe da mansão, de manhã cedo. Sobre Kurenai-sensei à Hinata restava sentir alívio, pois segura sua professora deveria estar, distante desse suplício.

E o que sobrava? Nada, nenhuma palavra de seu pai, de sua família, de seus amigos. E se ela tivesse sido ludibriada? Foi levada a acreditar que estava aqui para uma preparação quando o objetivo fora fazê-la ser esquecida? Ela precisava pedir socorro. Precisava respirar. Neji voltara a agir com a familiar indiferença como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior, impelindo Hinata a questionar a veracidade do que seu cérebro lhe afirmava ter sido real. Os parcos contatos que tinha com o mundo exterior estavam lhe sendo tomados, sem cerimônia, sem explicação!

O afastamento era isso, um teste?

Não havia se diagnosticado como claustrofóbica, mas estava se sentindo desse jeito. O indescritível medo de morte eminente, a sensação de não sentir o chão sob os pés enquanto as paredes se fecham, a escuridão engole a luz com uma voracidade aterradora, o ar se rarefaz e um peixe fora da água tem mais chances de morrer com menos agonia que ela, e Hinata sabia, com mais afinco do que a gravidade puxa a todos para baixo que não viveria mais um dia.

Ela precisava pedir socorro, precisava ter alguém em quem confiar, nem que morresse tentando. O único telefone da residência repousava sobre uma mesinha do escritório e havia senha para desbloqueá-lo e assim, usá-lo. Ela não era um ás da tecnologia. Os serviçais da casa pareciam estar em outro plano, como se uma parede espessa e invisível os separasse de escutá-la, enchergá-la.

Não diferente do nadador que mergulhou mais fundo do que sua reserva de oxigênio é capaz de mantê-lo vivo debaixo da piscina e ele empurra o líquido com todos os músculos funcionantes para despontar pela superfície, Hinata enfim se vê fora da sua prisão branca como o vestido de noiva mais virgem.

Ela devora o ar como se nunca o houvesse respirado, e ao mesmo tempo que expele o gás carbônico de seus pulmões, todas as sensações desesperadoras são carregadas para fora de seu ventre. Andar volta a ser uma ação leve, prazerosa inclusive, se sentindo dona de suas vontades e com controle sobre seus pensamentos ela cogita procurar por Naruto e descobrir o que aconteceu com ele.

Num ato involuntário sua visão repousa sobre um ponto acima da linha de seu pescoço.

E de repente, o medo volta outra vez.

* * *

**N/A**: Peço desculpas por parecer tê-las enrolado até aqui, o que não foi proposital, juro. Agora vamos para os acontecimentos depois da cena da floresta – vide capítulo 6.

.Kah Aluada - você é uma exceção, a grande maioria das mulheres que sofre abuso permanece na convivência com marido/namorado/parceiro, muitas são mortas. No Japão não tenho idéia de como anda essa estatística, no Brasil 1 em cada 3 mulheres que procuram atendimento foram abusadas fisicamente, nós temos a lei Maria da Penha e delegacia da mulher, já lá, não pesquisei afundo mas algo me diz que nem isso tem.

.Nanda Magnail - claro que entendo, somos duas, adoro cenas hot. Não vai demorar, lhe garanto.

.Uchimaki Juvia - Então você adorará o próximo capítulo, apesar dele resistir Hinata estará mais determinada em derreter de vez essa estátua de gelo teimosa.

.Ni-Hyuuga-chan – obrigada pelos elogios. É NejiHina sim. No próximo capítulo terá beijo. Não tem problema em ser pervertida, cenas calientes fazem muito bem para nossa saúde mental, eu particularmente sou fã ;)

R&R.


	10. Derretendo

**Kiss and Control**

**Capítulo 9: Derretendo.**

Havia algo de muito errado acontecendo debaixo do teto que Neji administrava. Não sendo uma pessoa que facilmente permite que qualquer detalhe fuja à sua percepção aguçada sem que uma atitude seja tomada, pela primeira vez ele estava relutando quanto a agir sobre os primeiros indícios de que algo fora do usual estava se desenrolando com o espalhafato de uma gralha.

Começando pela manhã, ele não havia dormido bem com a sua imatura prima fugindo na noite anterior pela floresta, uma dor de cabeça incômoda havia se grudado a ele como o mais eficiente piche e seu quadro álgico não suavizou ao descobrir um buquê de magnólias sobre sua cabeceira, o perfume o impediu de retornar para seus aposentos pelo resto do dia. O que por sua vez foi um suplício, pois para todo canto da casa que se deslocava Hinata parecia já estar lá, não importando a intensidade dos olhares intimidantes e energia gélida que ele enviava para a moça, ela permanecia lá. A partir daí desandou para valer, ele tentou ignorá-la e cometeu a sua maior falta, pois Hinata se ofereceu para lhe fazer um chá e lhe sorriu. Sorriu. Para **ele**.

Neji nunca foi um rapaz de fugir de qualquer situação.

Mas ele fugiu.

Exasperado e se vendo forçado a recorrer à medidas drásticas, se pegou desgrenhando o cabelo de seu penteado imutável, agora não mais tão imutável. Ele estava precisando se controlar.

Mais senhor de suas ações ele reiterou para si que haviam as lições pela parte da tarde e durante as mesmas poderia fazer uso de seus melhores comentários depreciativos e massacrantes para por essa Hinata _borboletinha_ em seu devido lugar. O mundo não é um mar de rosas e Neji não é um dos seus amiguinhos. Ele a lembrará disso.

Dando-se conta que havia se entrincheirado no escritório, ele destranca a porta e retomando sua compostura retorna ao corredor.

Ele não deveria se surpreender, porém lá está Hinata, com uma bandeja em mãos que contém o almoço. Inacreditável.

Foi-se uma manhã inteira nessa brincadeira de gato e rato?

- Não estou com fome Hinata-sama - sua voz sai imparcial e ele espera que ela murche e perca esse maldito ar de felicidade que a rodeia, é enervante.

- Oh – os lábios dela formam um delicado "o" e apesar de ter se sentido satisfeito, uma parte de Neji o repreende, coisa que ele prontamente varre para fora de sua mente.

- E-eu fiz seu prato favorito – ela insiste, após segundos perante um Neji que discretamente dá sinais de não querer estar ali e dar a conversa por encerrada.

A ele jamais fora permitido ter um animal de estimação, o que com o passar dos anos reconheceu como uma vultosa inutilidade. Um bicho que gasta seu tempo e não resolve seus problemas é somente uma distração de seus reais objetivos, claramente não vale à pena, é uma espécie de luxo que alguém como Neji não tem permissão de usufruir. Apesar disso, ele consegue associar o olhar de Hinata ao do mais pedinte e carente cachorrinho de estimação que possa existir.

- Não tenho tempo para comer Hinata-sama – a frase desenrola de sua boca sem sua permissão.

- Você pode comer d-durante a nossa sessão de hoje à tarde.

E antes que ele possa cortá-la grosseiramente, ela se vira ao dizer que vai guardar e mais tarde lhe trará a refeição.

Pela primeira vez ele não anseia pela hora em que ficará sozinho com ela, entre quatro prisioneiras paredes, por longos e torturantes minutos.

BARRA SEPARADORA

Neji evidentemente evita se aproximar mais que dois metros de sua prima. Ela parece radiar como o mais abrasador dos sóis e encarar suas grandes orbes peroladas se prova mais árduo do que ele sequer poderia imaginar. O sorriso e a naturalidade com que ela estava lidando todo triscar no corpo dele, o repelia para uma zona de distanciamento segura. Hinata não era mais a mesma.

Afirmar que estava sendo difícil para ele, era eufemismo. Por outro lado, seu tio ficaria orgulhoso com o resultado. A intimidade e segurança que ela estava adquirindo com as regras e burocracia da empresa eram estupendas. A aula anterior fora lecionada para uma outra garota. Eles eram muito diferentes, sem dúvidas, ela funcionava perfeitamente quando envolta por atitudes tidas como compreensivas e positivas.

- V-você gostou do almoço que fiz? – ela o fita apreensiva, mas não há comparação entre a expressão e expectativa presentes com a emoção que manifestava muito mais intensamente no passado, ela se encontra relaxada na presença dele.

Inconcebível.

- Sim – sua voz sai estranhamente estrangulada e mais que depressa, Neji retorna seu olhar às páginas diante de seus olhos, que deveria estar lendo e não está.

Ele não gostava do que ela estava lhe infligindo. Neji não parecia mais o mesmo também.

- Lembro-me de quando éramos crianças e Neji-nii-san adorava o prato feito pela minha mãe – o saudosismo era palpável na frase dela e Neji se viu preocupado quanto a dar-lhe privacidade para um momento tão reservado, ao mesmo tempo que deveria tentar tornar mais leve o assunto entre ambos.

Ele não precisou, no fim ela desviou o rumo da conversa - P-P-Poderíamos convidar sua amiga p-para almoçar c-conosco um dia desses – era um pimentão que proferira a sugestão, não Hinata.

- Não tenho nenhuma amiga – apesar de ser humanamente impossível, Hinata entrara em combustão, sentada a frente do computador.

- N-namorada e-e-então? – foi a réplica sussurrada e tímida que ele mal conseguiu ouvir.

- Não tenho tempo para isso, o oposto de você Hinata-sama – ele disse cortante e repreensivo, em pensamentos a lembrança do rapaz loiro pululando como o mais estorvante grilo dentro da mansão o estava fazendo ver em vermelho.

A ausência de resposta dela se arrastou por minutos. Então agora ela se calava? Neji estava ficando mais irritado – Você tem sorte que eu não tenha reportado para o seu pai.

- P-Pois devia – ela não estava sustentando seu olhar ao passo que Neji estava lançando adagas afiadíssimas pelo próprio.

Estava sendo desafiado? Quanta ousadia.

- E por que não agora, não é mesmo Hinata-sama? – ele lhe sorriu sombriamente e num piscar havia desbloqueado o telefone, seus dedos discavam o número com uma precisão e agilidade admiráveis, o rosto denotava concentração e obviamente raiva.

Antes que a linha chamasse algo quente havia se infiltrado por sobre sua mão e para espanto de Neji eram os dedos de Hinata que estavam puxando o aparelho na direção contrária, ela fora silenciosa e habilidosa o suficiente que ele não percebeu sua abordagem. Até o ataque em si se abater sobre ele. Ou ele estava muito cego pelos sentimentos – pft!, sentimentos que patético - ou todo aquele treino prático estava mostrando sua finalidade fora da área de luta. Ou a combinação de ambos.

A fiação do dispositivo vibrava com a tensão e ameaçava romper quando Neji impetuosamente enrolou um dos braços em volta do trançado fio e querendo dar a contenda por encerrada o mais cedo que pudesse, prendeu o pulso imprudente de sua dona metida a atrevida.

Ela não desviava o olhar e sua respiração saía em lufadas entrecortadas, as bochechas coradas pelo esforço – N-Naruto-kun não tem nada a ver com isso – ela estava sendo corajosa e audaciosa por outra pessoa, indigna do sacrifício e da confiança dela, alguém desconhecido e dentro de Neji a ira se multiplicou.

Talvez esse fosse o momento de ser racional, explicar para sua estimada prima que pessoas como ela precisam se ater aos seus deveres, que existe um foco a partir do qual ela não pode zigue zaguear para longe. Neji inspirou e expirou custosamente, buscando paz, ele estava indo muito bem, afrouxando o aperto e voltando a ver as cores como realmente eram no ambiente que o rodeava até Hinata largar a próxima bomba sobre sua mortal cabeça.

– Não nos vemos mais – a tristeza com que proferiu a sentença despertou algo em Neji por anos esquecido.

Nem com calma ele conseguiria entender o que o levou a fazer o que fez. Não havia sentido algo assim antes e se chegou a sentir, estava muito ocupado com suas prioridades para valorizar ou sequer notar essa espécie de desejo. Hinata estava tão próxima, seu cheiro, o calor do seu corpo, da sua respiração e não menos importante a amargura em seu semblante, que ela não teve sucesso em camuflar. Ela estava perto não só fisicamente, porque por mais que ele persistisse em se isolar perante qualquer emoção advinda dela era inevitável não absorver ao menos os nuances e pequenos detalhes de como ela pensava e funcionava, com os dois tendo exclusiva e praticamente um ao outro dentro desse castelo branco.

E assim todo o conjunto nunca estivera tão irresistível, a determinação dela prévia ao discreto desânimo estava impulsionando o sangue de Neji para lugares negligenciados, como que por força da gravidade ele se via caindo perdido na direção dela e como um vicio, que fora desperto na primeira vez que dedilhara centímetros de sua pele e se exacerbara com cada contato adicional posterior.

- Não procure por ele – Neji se ouviu implorando roucamente e quando os lábios dela tentaram articular uma resposta, mas não pronunciaram palavra nenhuma e inocente e confusamente permaneceram descerrados, o convite mudo mais tentador e hipnótico que presenciara – Esqueça-o.

Ele a queria rindo como no dia em que a encontrou ao pé da escada, observando o hall de entrada, rindo e lhe oferecendo essa boca para beijar, cada canto, cada milímetro tão macio quanto veludo, assim como cada pedacinho do seu corpo. A queria tendo igual determinação em querer o que ele estava ansiando por ter, com a audácia de interferir em prol desse namoradinho amarelo canário berrante.

- M-Mas ele é meu a-amigo – ela estava confusa, as orbes dilatadas e fixas nele como se não o conhecesse.

Cansado do tema da conversa, ele desconsiderou o argumento dela, ocupado com algo mais formidável.

- Peça para eu beijá-la – se uma das mãos dele não tivesse rodeado sua cintura, Hinata teria ido ao chão, ou talvez a proximidade dele fosse a culpada, ela quase podia relatar o sabor de sua boca quanto ele lhe sussurrava asperamente, suas pernas sem forças para sustentá-la e um arrepio elétrico dançava por sobre sua cútis ao ritmo das sílabas que ele lhe proferia.

- Peça – repetiu ao sugar-lhe a ponta do indicador vagarosa e ardentemente, espalhando um calor pelo rosto e virilha dela.

Em transe ela o observava com as pálpebras semi cerradas e os lábios mais espaçados entre si, sorvendo o ar em gordas porções com sofreguidão – _Hinata-sama_ – o tom de advertência a sacudiu delicadamente da bruma de luxúria que havia lhe enevoado os sentidos.

- Me b-bei... – e rapidamente ele a colara ao próprio tronco, degustando-lhe a boca com uma paciência e morosidade excitante, prensando-lhe um lábio por vez e seduzindo sua língua para fora da cavidade umedecida, a incitando a convidá-lo a provar-lhe mais profundamente.

A parte racional dela foi calada pela urgência da sensorial, o impulso era irresistível e ela estava se permitindo perder nele, o que era deliciosamente libertador... Interessante escolha de palavras.

Ao provar e explorar as arestas de sua boca com uma sede e perspicácia arrebatadoras, as quais ele nunca imaginou ter dentro de si, e cingir seu músculo ao redor do dela, o mundo pareceu parar de girar e o tempo de correr. Não havia mais importância em cumprir um papel e ordem ditados pela sociedade e sistema. Algo que era imprescindível deixou de ser e Neji estava se sentindo completo e em paz como não se sentia há muito tempo.

Antes que pudesse questionar, coisa que ela muito provavelmente não faria, Neji a ergueu a fim de deixá-la sentada sobre a bancada desse abençoado telefone, encaixando-se entre as pernas dela ao oferecer-lhe especial atenção à pele macia do pescoço, enquanto que Hinata respondia atraindo-o mais para perto, como se fosse possível, ao cruzar os tornozelos ao redor do torso de Neji.

- Devemos ir mais devagar – dentre o amontoado de hormônios libidinosos um grupo de neurônios sãos obrigou Neji a falar.

- Ahm? – ela estava muito ocupada desabotoando-lhe a blusa para dar valor ao que a língua idiota de Neji proferia.

- Não acho que... – ele estava dividido entre ajudá-la ou despi-la primeiro - ... Isso seja certo – acabou optando por se afastar e poder observá-la melhor, ao passo que Hinata cedeu a pressão que o mantinha rente à ela.

Então foi como se um peso tivesse se instalado repentinamente sobre o estômago dele, a boca amargou e tocar sua prima despertava culpa. O que ele estava fazendo?

Como ele chegara aqui? E suas responsabilidades? Deveres? O que ele fizera? Tudo que pareceu tão certo mais cedo, já não parecia mais.

E foi aí que ele pronunciou uma frase da qual não se orgulharia – Perdoe-me Hinata-sama – afastou-se por definitivo, como se um simples toque fosse o mais grave dos pecados, aquela espécie que não lhe dá chances de evitar.

Talvez este fosse o segundo momento de fugir em um único dia. Contudo eles tinham uma platéia saída Kami-sama de onde.

Hanabi-peste, menino-cão e menino-mosquito encaravam ora Neji, ora Hinata surpresos, ou melhor o moleque-mosca parecia o mais composto. Facilmente Neji enrijeceu-se de imparcialidade, o conhecido ódio por ter minutos determinantes da sua vida privada expostos a terceiros o fortaleceu por poder lidar com uma situação sobre a qual tinha controle.

- Seu pai a proibiu de realizar qualquer espécie de contato com a futura herdeira do clã – a voz de Neji ribombou pelo aposento e Hinata inconscientemente se encolheu, almejando do âmago do seu ser poder sumir dali ou enterrar-se por completo.

Hanabi piscou abobalhadamente, como se não acreditasse no que seus sagazes olhos acabaram de presenciar – Você estava se aproveitando da minha nee-chan! – okay, agora ela havia se recuperado.

- Poisé, seu cabeludo hentai! – Kiba não se delongou para entrar na onda da mais nova dos Hyuugas.

- H-H-H-Hanabi-chan o que faz aqui? – Hinata parecia estar pegando fogo, uma parte dela estava em prantos de tanta vergonha, porém ela estava se segurando muito bem, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Você deixou esse pervertido te tocar onee-chan?! – Hanabi voltou-se enfaticamente para a irmã, ignorando Neji como se ele fosse papel de parede com uma facilidade estupenda – O que foi que ele lhe deu para beber? Drogas? Ele enfiou alguma coisa nojenta e hentai em você? – a cada indagação todos os ouvintes e espectadores da cena ficavam mais embaraçados, o espírito de Hinata havia abandonado seu corpo definitivamente.

- Acho que ela vai desmaiar – Shino laconicamente acrescentou e sem demoras, seu comentário se tornou fato.

Somente assim para Hinata ser poupada de mais vergonha.

* * *

**N/A**: O capítulo estava pronto faz tempo mas eu empaquei na cena caliente e eu desanimei porque (SPOILER ALERT!) Neji morreu no mangá. Como assim?!

O importante é que ele está vivinho aqui e esbanjando saúde e sedução, okay? Deixemos desse jeito que está perfeito!

R&R!


End file.
